Ahh hell, Why me
by Crafton
Summary: AU, The world knows vampries exist. Bella moves to Forks and is thrown into a whole new world. Em/B, E/R, A/J, ES/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As every one can probably guess I'm not Stephanie Myers and I do not own Twilight or the charachters depicted in this story just the ideas.**

CHAPTER 1

BPOV:

I had just moved to Forks, WA, the armpit of the world, as far as I was concerned. I was born here and lived here, until my mother and father split up when I was 3 years of age. I don't really remember my parents when they were together, though from what I have heard that is a good thing.

I visited Forks many times in the early years, visiting my father a week here and there, but my dad could tell I hated this place as much as my mother had, so instead his solution was for us to meet up in other locations for our week together, these became welcome vacations.

To outsiders my parents relationship with me would have seemed very strange. My father and I, had what most would call an unorthodox relationship at best, neither of us were much for showing much emotions, and to people who did not know us they would think we did not like each other, but the truth is we held a silent love for one another. Now my mother was a completely other story, she was as scattered brained as one could be. My time with her was a reversed situation where I the child would take care of her, I practically raised her into the woman she is today.

My mother had finally grown up and met the "man of her dreams". I couldn't be happier for her, Phil was everything she needed, he was a loving and caring husband, but also a responsible adult. When I think about it, he was one hell of a guy, most men don't want to, not only raise there wives but also parent them.

As far as the rest of the world goes it is a scary place, Scary you might ask? Yes scary, about 15 years ago came the day of reckoning it was the day that Vampires made themselves knows to the rest of the world. Not much is known about them to the general public but there is speculation. It is apparent that they must be very powerful, because world leaders across the globe, simply threw in the gauntlet so to speak, and gave into their demands without any fight what so ever. Pretty much it really hasn't changed our society, human government still rule, daily lives are still lived, and of course taxes are still paid.

The bad thing is for an unlucky few, life does change. If you are unfortunate enough to be one of the chosen, you are taken away from your families, with out any recourse. It is rare that this happens, so most humans look the other way and allow this to happen. Every once in awhile you hear a story where a woman or man, is chosen to be a mate to one of these creatures, and rarely do you hear about them again.

"Bella, I'm off to work" Charlie said from outside my door rousing me from my thoughts. Looking at the clock I seen it was 6am time to get ready for school.

Ah, yes my first day at Forks high school, If I said I was excited I'd be lying. Well I better get move on I quickly showered dressed and ate breakfast, before leaving I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I dressed in Jeans, tee shirt and tennis shoes. I am not flashy girl, I prefer simple, I don't even where make-up, luckily I don't need it, probably the only good genes I got from my mother, I have a very natural complexion.

I got out into my truck and turned the key, and it roared to life, and I mean roared. The red beast as I have dubbed it, was a present from Charlie. Again I'm a simple girl and I loved it, who wouldn't love, something that was free.

I drove to school, and went to the main office, to be greeted by an almost elderly woman. "Hello Dear how can I help you I am Mrs. Cope".

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, today is may first day" I replied. "Oh yes, Isabella we have been expecting you, It is so nice to meet you. Here is you schedule and map of the school. If you have any questions feel free to drop by anytime" She stated with a sweet smile.

"Thank You, I will" I said asI grabbed the material she handed me and left the office to start my first day of which I was sure was gong to be hell. Looking down at my schedule, I found that my first class was gong to be government I building C with Jefferson.

I walked across the campus to building C on my way, I could see all the people staring at me, making me very self unnerved. I entered building C and made my way to government I entered the class and found an empty seat next to a very beautiful girl. "Hi I'm Jessica you must be Bella" she said. "Bella, very nice to meet you Jessica" I replied. We prattled on about school before the teacher arrived. I learnt that there were 5 vampires attending school and they had golden eyes, this surprised me, I had seen vampires before but they all had red eyes. She told me the "Cullens" as she called them lived off of animal blood which, was unusual to me. Most vampires lived off of donor blood mostly supplied by the ever growing prison population. Then she told me how gorgeous Emmett Cullen, was. He was single among the family and how she wished he would take her to be his mate. My impression of this girl just changed, how could anyone want that. Little may be known about it, but being taken against your will and having god knows what done to you is just appalling to me. She asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch I agreed.

The bell finally rang and I went to 3 other classes before lunch, and luckily I did not run into any Vampires, luck me!

But how stupid could I be, I know that if it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any luck at all. My whole world was about to change and I had no idea.

I met up with Jess outside the cafeteria door and we entered, as soon as we entered I heard growling and a deep male voice yell "MINE!" My head snapped I that direction and saw a Very large Vampire. My first thought was "AHH hell, Why me" he was looking at me an I knew exactly what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers not by me.**

**This is probably going to seem a lot like imprinting. I haven't decided if werewolves will exist in my corner of the universe.**

**Chapter 2**

**EMPOV:**

**I have been a Vampire for 94 years now. The entire time I have lived with my family the Cullen clan. We a are a diverse bunch. I have been described a both the prankster and the jokester. According to Carlisle and Esme I bring humor and youth to the family. Than there is my older brother Edward, besides being an all around know it all at times, he is also a mind reader. He is the dramatic one. He has the ability to brood like no other.**

**I also have a brother Jasper, he is the most knowledgeable about Vampires. He spent many years training new born vampires in the southern wars which, brought him in contact with hundreds if not thousands of vampires, his knowledge exceeds even that of Carlisle himself. Jasper is also the warrior of the family, in a fight I'm sure glad he is on our side. Jasper has the ability to sense and manipulate emotions.**

**My sister Alice. I wish I could tell you if she was older or younger, but unfortunately not even she know that answer to that. Alice has no memory before waking up as one of us, even her transformation is a mystery. Alice is Jaspers mate, she is that fashionable one of us. Unleashing her on a shopping mall is paramount to unleashing a hurricane on a small island. Alice is the energetic one of us all, if it could be harnessed we could probably power a small city. Alice has the ability to see future, it is subjective however to the decisions people make and constantly changing.**

**My older sister Rosalie, her ability is bitchiness, if that could even be considered an ability. As hard as she can be I can not fault her. Her human ending was the worst of us all except perhaps Alice, but we may never know. Rosalie also has a special place in my unbeating heart as it was she who saved me at the end of my human existence. If it had not been for her I would have died in the forest almost a century ago and never have become a vampire. That is the main difference between us though, I love being a Vampire, where she does not. In years I have seen the look of guilt in her eyes, not for saving me, but for bringing me into a world she hates. Even after everything she has been threw, and her cold exterior she has managed to find some solace in her mate Edward. Rosalie brings an unparalleled strength to the family, she is ever unchanging in her beliefs.**

**My mother Esme. The kindest woman, with the biggest heart, I have ever met. I have few memories of my actual mother. Of the memories I do hold, Esme outshines her in every way. As good natured and loving as she may be, cross her family and she becomes a force I shudder to think of.**

**My father Carlisle, is the sire to all, with the exception of Jasper and Alice. He is the most knowledgeable in many thing, with the exception being Vampires. He is over 300 years old. It is he who, founded the vampire diet. Unfortunately do to our diet many of our kind avoid us like the plague, which is why his knowledge of vampires pales to that of Jasper. He is the most compassionate of all of us and also the most controlled. His control is unparalleled in the vampire world, he is a doctor, and saves human life on a daily basis and is around blood constantly.**

**As much as I love being a vampire it has been lonely at times as well. I have not been as lucky as my siblings in finding my mate. It is a lot harder for animal drinkers, as human drinkers often do not want associate with us let alone date one of us. There is another clan of animal drinkers in Alaska the Denali clan. Of course the only single female vampires that would possible date me turn out to be Succubus. They rather have constant sex with random human males.**

**Due to the age of my siblings and by self we have decided to go back to high school. We have remained in hiding for many years. It is now time for us to become educated, so we can go on to college and finally join the work force among humans. **

**To say we didn't start an uproar when we got to Forks, and enrolled in High school would be an understatement. Not many parents were thrilled with their children enrolled in class with being that drank blood. But thanks to the few laws the Vampire race has placed on the human population there was nothing they could do about it. Though some parents did pull there kids out of the school system and decided to home school them. Most of the students are cool with us. With a few exceptions, being my secret admirers, girls who threw themselves at more like.**

**Light start to shines threw my window which snaps me back to reality. As vampires we are unable to sleep however we do have the ability to go into a peaceful state of reflection which I just woke up from. Yeah! time to get ready for another day of school. I just love messing with the humans.**

**I quickly jumped in the shower got washed up and dressed in my usual jeans, T and a hoodie. Alice may have gotten a hold of every body else's wardrobe, but not me I wear what I want. I ran down the stairs at full speed only to get a berating by Esme. "Walk! in the house". "Sorry mom I replied" I was immediately forgiven, Esme just loved when we called her mom. I walked out the door and got in car with the gang as headed to school.**

**We pulled into the parking lot at school where we saw a red rusted truck, I wondered who was brave enough to be seen in it. "God, look at that thing, is it even legal to drive" Alice huffed.**

**Before we got out of the car Alice scanned our future and said there was nothing to worry about for the day. On my way into school an annoyance of a boy ran right into me Mike Newton, he just looked at me like he might piss himself, me being me couldn't help myself I leaned into him and said "BOO!" He jumped a mile and took off and I just laughed. "Emett!" Rosalie yelled in her most Esme tone. "Oh come on that was too much fun to resist" I replied to which I got four pairs of eye rolls from my family.**

**Well I went to my classes before lunch. The bell finally rang for lunch,. Yeah my favorite subject. Yes I know we don't eat but, more time to mess with humans. I walked in the cafeteria and took my usual sat with the family. We were talking about are day when the Cafeteria doors opened up and I saw that annoying wench Jessica Stanley walk in with a goddess. In that moment everything changed, the goddess had chestnut hair and choclate brown eyes and the most beautiful heart shaped face. She wore no make up which was good, because she did not need it and it would have just taken away from her beauty. Something snapped within myself I heard myself growl and Yell MINE! That was my last conscious thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyers not me.**

**I've decided on 3rd**** persons point of view in this story as Rosalie as she us ungifted so she can be our narrator, besides I love her bitchiness.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV: **

**Seeing the large Vampire Growling as he looked at me, not to mention four other vampires busy trying to restrain just was too much for me. The other vampires hadn't yet looked in my direction they were busy dealing with large burly one, I ran out of the Cafeteria to hide in my truck**

**As I sit in my truck across the parking lot from the school, I watch as the four Vampires pull the firth out of the school and chorale him into a silver Volvo. They than take off, at which I am extremely pleased, my god they are like animals.**

**Shit, Shit what the hell am I going to do now, only in my life can stupid shit like this happen. Calm down Bella think while taking deep breaths, maybe he wasn't even looking at you Jessica was standing right there as well and she is beautiful, and as she told you she has been after him for years. Well perhaps he has just decided to take her up on that offer, of course it has to be her. With this I relax a little, but I'm not totally convinced as my life has been a shit storm of accidents up until now. If there is anything remotely dangerous in the tri-state area it usually comes right for me.**

**Well time to get on with the school day I tell myself as I re-enter the school. When all of a sudden I'm grabbed by the arm and twirled around by a very angry Jessica "He is mine, if you think for one second that, your scrawny ass is going to come here and ruin my chance with Emmett, you have another thing coming. Just so you are clear, it was me he wanted." She said this with a look of rage on her face. **

"**You know what Jessica your absolutely right he was looking at you, look at me what could he possibly want in me" I said to appease her . I'm still not totally convinced of this yet, I hate to encourage her in going after a monster, but like she has said she has been trying for years, and in this case I hope she gets what she wants.**

"**Just remember swan" she says departing me as the school bell rings". Great first day of school and I have a girl that hates me and possibly, I pray not, a psychotic Vampire after me. Fuck my life!**

**Rosalie's POV**

**We had just started talking during lunch when suddenly Emmett started growling and Bellowing mine, all of us were focused on trying to restrain the big lug, that we didn't even see what he was raging about. Once we had him suitably restrained we looked over to the cafeteria doorway to which he was looking at and there was Jessica Stanley. I couldn't understand why he was reacting this way towards that skank of all people.**

**We dragged a severely agitated Emmett out of school got him into the car and started driving home. "What the hell just happened I asked" everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. Edward tried snapping Emmett out of whatever trance he was in. "I am barely even getting coherent thought from him" he stated. "Let's get him home to Carlisle and hope he can help him" I said. **

**By the look on Jaspers face I can tell he knows more than he is letting on about this situation, I will let it go for the moment but once we get home he better start telling us what he knows. Alice looks upset as hell, "How could I not have seen this coming" she cried, Jasper, put his arm around his wife reassuringly "Shh baby, this is not your fault, you cant see everything"**

**As we approach the house we can see Carlisle and Esme already waiting on the porch. Edward had called them on road and let them know what was gong on. We got Emmett out of the car, he was still growling on and off and has an almost empty look in his eyes. **

**Once we got him in the house he was pacing back and forth, agitated. "Ok Jasper, I know you know something so spill" I said not being able to help myself anymore.**

"**I have seen this behavior in new born vampires during the war, when an unattached vampire meets his sole mate, his inner creature if you will takes over and he has to possess her. Of course, in the war this was bad for business so said vampires were just destroyed." he said flatly. "We are not destroying your brother, so we had better figure this out" The look on Esme face left no room for argument not that anyone wants to destroy Emmett.**

"**I know how we all feel about the laws, vampires have imposed on the humans, but the only thing I can think of is we grab Jessica and hand him over to Emmett." as he said this Jasper ran his hands threw his unruly hair. Alice got the blank look in her eyes she always gets when having a vision, she suddenly piped up "That won't work, I see Emmett draining her and ripping her apart." Jasper had a strange look in his eyes when he sated, "I don't have a lot of experience with human vampire relationships, but I can assure you in the newborns we trained there only concern was in protecting their mates. I'm completely at a loss here."**

**I suddenly got an idea "Japser why don't you call your friend Peter, doesn't he have that weird ass all knowing shit power".**

**Jasper pulled out his cell phone and called Peter. They bantered on for a bit, and Jasper filled him on what was going on. With our enhanced hearing we could hear both sides of the conversation. "So what your telling me Major is Alice saw him ripping his mate apart. I know you guys don't have a lot of experience due to your diet, with vampire behavior but I do. I can assure you he would be incapable of doing anything but protecting his mate even if she is human. What was this girls reaction to this."**

"**Peter that's the thing she was thrilled, she has been trying to get him for years and…" At this point Peter cut him off "Major, she is not his mate, I could have told you this from the beginning if you had mentioned that he had seen her before. The mating is at first sight, I can assure you the person you are looking for is someone he has never seen before" At this we were all scratching our heads, not of us had seen anyone new. At this Jasper thanked peter and ended their call.**

"**How could I not see something as significant as someone new, I have never had my gift go faulty like this before, maybe I'm loosing it" Alice was very upset with herself, Jasper took her into her arms to calm her down.**

"**Well it's a little late now question her, but tomorrow I think we need to have a little talk with Jessica, Emmett was definitely looking in that direction, and I have a felling little skanky Jessica has the answers we seek." I didn't even listen as Esme scolded me on my name calling. Yes, I had a feeling tomorrow we would be getting our answers from that little bitch. Let's just hope Emmett can hold out that long. As far as Emmett not being mated to Jessica I can tell all of us even Esme and Carlisle were thrilled, that girl was a well known town slut.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

**Thanks to all the great reviews so far I hope I can keep it up. Good news! I have some help now to help with my grammar. Believe it or not, English is my first language.**

**And check out her story:** **Persuasion by** **dizziestdaydream**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

**Beep…Beep…Beep. What the hell? The next thing I hear is a crash. Bolting up in bed I realize it's just my alarm clock crashing to the ground. I must have thrown it. I'm stretching then reality comes down upon me again… School! Damn! I have to go back to that drama. To say I am nervous would be and understatement. Getting out of bed I head into the shower, turning it as hot as I can get it. Normally I would find this pleasurable but I doubt anything could relax me now. As I stand under the jet of hot water I reflect on the occurrences of yesterday. Jessica. Is that bitch for real? "He is mine" keeps ringing in my head. Doesn't she get it? I hope he is hers. I hope he is anybody's but mine. Does she not hear what happens to the girls who are chosen mates to vampires? Well, actually, no one knows because once they are chosen, they are never seen or heard from again by their families. **_**Relax Bella**_**, I tell myself remembering he could very well have been looking at Jessica. She was standing right next me and she has been after him for years. "Ahhh!" I exclaim as I realize that the water is now freezing. Just how long have I been in here? Jumping out of the shower I quickly dress in my comfort clothes.**

**Looking at the clock I realize that I have indeed been in the shower way too long and if I don't get going right now I am going to be late for school. I run down the stairs only grabbing a breakfast bar to eat as I run out the door. I jump into the red beast and take off. While driving I ponder on whether or not I should have told Charlie about what happened in the cafeteria yesterday and then scold myself at the thought of worrying him unnecessarily. **

**I quickly pull into the school parking lot and whip into a parking space. Jumping out of my truck I start sprinting to the entrance. I realize I forgot to lock my truck and almost run back when I realize who in the hell would steal it. I don't know why I don't just leave the keys in the ignition. I smile at the thought as I walk through the entrance. I walk down the hallway and turn the corner when I see the four vampires from the cafeteria, minus the big crazy one. They are all crowded around a very smug Jessica. **_**THANK GOD!**_** I shout in my mind and I do a little mental happy dance that it must have been Jessica after all. As I pass them, all four heads shoot up and look up at me as if in some synchronous dance. I immediately look down at my shoes as I pass. No reason to draw any attention to myself. I go to my locker, grab my things and head off to my first class in a much better mood that I have been in since coming to this god awful place.**

**RPOV:**

**To say the night had been tense would be an understatement of epic proportions. Emmett is still very agitated and not conscious of his actions. I am so worried about him that I would hurl if I could. While Esme is and will always be our mother, Emmett is like a son to me. It was I who saved him in the woods years ago and had Carlisle change him. I have always had a picture in my head of what my son would look like and Emmett fit the bill to a T, which is why I saved him in the first place. Edward understands our weird relationship but gets flustered when either Emmett or I joke and insinuate that he is Emmett's father.**

**School is going to start soon and for the first time in my time as a vampire I can't wait to get there. It is time to get some answers and save Emmett. My family is worried about me getting these answers because they know that there are no lengths I won't go to, to save Em's life. **

**At last it is time to go to school. It was decided that Jasper would stay home with Esme and Carlisle to look after Emmett. Carlisle is also contemplating taking a leave of absence from the hospital if we can't get this situation settled soon.**

**The rest of us get into Edwards Volvo and head for school. As we ride to school I feel Edward's hand entwine with mine. I know he senses my fear, not to mention my thoughts. How I got so lucky to have this man in my life is beyond me. While I know he does not regard Emmett as his son, I know he feels like he is his brother and fears as much as I for Em's future.**

**Finally, we pull into the parking lot. We are early and now all we have to do is wait for that bitch Jess to get here. Wait we do. After all, we are nothing if not patient creatures by nature. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Jessica pull up and walks towards us. **

**"Hi guys, or should I say family" she pipes up. **

**If I had bile it would be rising to my mouth. "Thank god you girl's don't have to see the images in that girls brain" my husband murmurs too low for human hearing. **

**"I'll handle the talking. Edward keep focused on her thoughts" Alice says. "Hi Jessica how are you doing honey?" Alice replies. **

**"Great! Is my honey here?" Jessica says in fake concerned voice. **

**"She's not really worried about Emmett. All she is worried about is the Cullen fortune," Edward says. **

**God! It is taking everything in me not to rip this bitch to pieces but I know that won't help Em. Perhaps if I just break a few of her scrawny bones…? I then feel Edward's hand on my arm. **_**Okay! Okay!**_** I think to him. Sometimes his talent really does come in handy.**

**"Oh. By the way, who was that person standing next to you in the cafeteria yesterday?" Alice asks craftily as if we had actually seen. **

**"I don't know what you are talking about," replies Jessica. **

**"She's worried now" supplies Edward. **

**I thought I saw a woman next to you," says Alice full out guessing. **

**"No it was just me," says Jess so fake that even a human without any abilities would see straight through her. **

**"Her name is Bella Swan she is a new student," Edward murmurs. Oh good we have our answers. Playtime has come to an end.**

**As if on cue, the school door opens and a brunette none of us have ever laid eyes on walks around the corner and even I have to admit she is a beauty. **

**"Jessica has hatred for her. She fears that she is the one Emmett has chosen" Edward states. Well, to this she would be correct.**

**"When do I get to see my Emmy?" asks Jessica. **

**Okay. That does it. "Listen you little bitch, be glad that you don't see Emmett because I can assure you it would end very badly for you. Stay away from my family and most of all, keep your skanky little self away from my brother," I say with as much venom as possible. At this point all the color drains away from the stupid humans face. **

**"But-but I thought I was part of your family now?" she barely whispers. **

**"Well you thought wrong, hoe. Emmett wouldn't come anywhere near someone as pathetic as you." I guess I said it with enough force to make her fear us because she whirls around and runs away. I'm not sure but she might have urinated on herself too. Good. She deserves it.**

**Now. What to do with Bella Swan? Perhaps we should grab her right now. **

**"Relax Rosie we will get Bella soon enough" Edward says, trying to placate me. **

**"We have time. I don't see any harm coming Em's way if we wait a little while" states Alice. **

**"Fine" I grumble. The bell rings and we head off to our classes.**

**BPOV:**

**I have sat through the first four periods of the day when the bell rings for lunch. I meet up with Angela Webber, a girl I had met yesterday. She was very nice and didn't pry. She was also not a Jessica fan. "Hi Angela, what's up?" I enquire. **

**"Not too much, Bella except Jessica left school" she states. **

_**No doubt to be with Emmett,**_** I think to myself with a smile.**

**We head into the cafeteria, get in line and get our food-like substance that these lunch ladies are trying to pass off as edible food these days and then take a seat. I talk to her about my life in Phoenix when she suddenly interrupts me. **

**"That's strange. The Cullen's are staring at you," she observes. **

**I glance over my shoulder and sure enough, three of the Cullens are staring at me, the short spiky haired girl smiles at me. I shudder at the thought of possible reasons why. Weren't they all buddy-buddy with Jessica earlier? Surely she is the one the big one was after. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Time for biology.**

**RPOV:**

**Alice, Edward and myself take our usual seats at lunch so we can finally discuss this situation. As we are talking, the Swan girl walks in with Angela Webber. At least she knows how to pick her friends. She's probably the only bearable human in this place. "Edward, what is she thinking?" I ask. **

**Edward has a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know it's like she isn't even there. I get nothing," he says. **

**"Perhaps she's just not thinking or is stupid," I guess. **

**"No everyone is thinking of something, even when they are trying to block me. I mean, it's like she doesn't exist," he says almost like he is annoyed.**

**"Well I can't see her either" Alice pipes in. "She will be sitting with you in Biology though. You should get to know her," Alice says excitedly. **

**"Alice, you just said you couldn't see her, how do you know she is going to be sitting next to Edward?" I ask. Now I'm getting annoyed. **

**"I can see Edward interacting during Biology with an empty seat. Either he's gone crazy too, or it's her." Alice says sharply.**

**"Would both of you relax? I know this is a tense situation but really, this isn't helping anyone," Edward says giving both of us a stern look.**

**"I don't see why we just don't grab her right now and be done with this." I'm getting angry now. **

**"I see Carlisle and Esme meeting with Charlie tonight. They are going to want to handle this their way. As I can't see her future I don't know what will happen but I think it will be the best way. Edward, just talk to her during class" Alice grumbles.**

**We must have been staring at Bella while discussing her because I hear the Webber girl informing her of our staring and she glances up at us and just gives us a funny look. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and our conversation.**

**BPOV:**

**I walk into Biology and take my seat at the empty table I was assigned yesterday. I was told yesterday that my lab partner left sick. I wonder if I will meet them today. **

**"Hello" says a male voice beside me.**

**I look up and notice one of the vampires. **_**Okay. Keep it together Bella. He's only sitting next to you because he is assigned to.**_

**"How do you like Forks?" he asks as he stares at me with golden eyes. **

**"Fine" I say, hopefully not encouraging him to speak further. **

**"My name is Edward Cullen and you are Bella," he states. **

**"Yes. I'm Bella. How do you know my name?" I ask. **

**"How could I not learn the name of my brothers future mate?" He asks with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. **

**Fuck. This isn't happening. What about Jessica? "I thought Jessica was the one he was interested in?" I ask in a small voice. **

**"No. It was you," he simply states. **

**God! I can't breath. I start to hyperventilate. Oh god I'm going to be sick! I bolt from the classroom almost knocking the teacher down as he enters. I run into the girl's room and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. After finishing, I gather myself together, walk to the mirror and glance at my reflection. I look like hell. It shouldn't be hard for me to convince Mr. Varner that I am too sick to remain in school. I walk back to Biology where a very worried looking teacher looks at me. **

**"Sir, I'm not feeling to well. Would it be okay if I head home?" I ask pathetically. Given my appearance, he quickly agrees. I gather my things giving a quick look to Edward and head out of the class and head home.**

**I decided because I have more time, I could get some shopping done. I head out to run errands and load up with groceries at the store. As I am heading home, I can only think, **_**This isn't happening to me!**_**, over and over. I have no choice now but to tell Charlie what is happening. I don't know the extent of the Vampire laws over humans but he sure does. He's a cop. Perhaps he will know a way to get me out of this. I get home and Charlie's cruiser is in the driveway as well as a black Mercedes. How strange. Charlie should still be at the station.**

**Loading my arms with groceries, I head into the house and to my utter horror, I notice two golden-eyed Vampires I had yet to see sitting with my Father. They look older than the five I have seen before. Charlie looks up at me with a look of utter despair.**

**"Bella, we need to talk."**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all of you who have reviewed. And a big thanks to dizziestdaydream for helping me with my grammar.

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Bella we need to talk."

The look on Charlie's face was heartbreaking. I just burst into tears and threw my arms around him sobbing uncontrollably. Charlie just held me and was crying as well. This was not typical behavior for Charlie or myself. I have never in my life seen my father cry. Though I can't remember it, I have always been sure he did not even cry when my mother left him. Seeing him break down did nothing to console me and if anything it made me cry harder.

After several minutes I was finally able to choke out "Dad I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. I should have told you what was going on."

"It's alright darling. This is my fault. I never should have encouraged you and your mother to send you up here. If you hadn't come this would never have happened," I could see the guilt written all over his face.

"That is ridiculous dad. You could never have foreseen this," I said hugging him tightly.

At that moment we both remembered our company and turned to the two vampires in the room with us. Normally I would have been mortified by my breakdown in front of strangers, but given the circumstances, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Hello Bella I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," said the male vampire. I had to admit; while older than the others I had met he was breathtaking, as was his wife.

"Hi," was the brilliant response I was able to form.

"Bella we came here today to talk to you and your father. I want you to know we are different from others of our kind. We had never envisioned something like this happening with a member of our family. We don't condone the treatment of humans that others do." While Carlisle said this, he had a clear look of pain on his face.

"So then you'll let me go?" I asked hopefully.

His wife then spoke up and by the look on Carlisle's face I could tell it was to hard for him to continue. "Me and my husband have discussed this. While this is hard and goes against are beliefs, our son's life is literally hanging in the balance…" She paused for a minute as if gathering her thoughts. "We have decided to give you a choice and it pains us deeply. Like others of our kind, we could just take you away from all you've ever known, but we aren't like others of our kind so the choice is this: Come with us willingly to our house, help our son and we will stay here. You would be allowed to see your family and attend school. We could even set up a split custody arrangement of sorts. You and Emmett could live a week here with your father and then a week with us to get to know the rest of us."

"Your son would be staying here?" Charlie asked, as if unbelieving of what he had just heard.

"Yes. This is going to take time to explain but once Bella and Emmett are connected, it would be physically painful for Emmett to spend any large length of time away from Bella. They would actually have to share a room," Esme said while looking down at the ground.

Charlie was turning a shade of red and looked like he was going to respond, but his mouth just kept opening in closing like a fish. Any other time this would have been funny to me.

"You have to understand Charlie, Emmett's entire being his entire life is now centered around your daughter. If anything ever happened to her it would literally kill him."

"I understand that, but I can't sit idly by while he forces her to do things," Charlie bellowed.

At this point Carlisle speaks up, "Charlie, like we have said we are not like others of our kind. Emmett is not like that and would never force himself upon your daughter. He simply will need the physical connection of her presence."

"Wait you said I had a choice. What is my other choice?" I ask.

"Emmett is very important to us, just as your family members are to you and while it pains me greatly to say this; we could just take you. The law is completely on our side. Carlisle and I are going to leave you to discuss this. I hope you will choose to do this willingly," Esme says and for the first time, I can read on her face just how hard this is for her.

At this point Esme and Carlisle take their leave.

"Dad what should I do? There has to be something I can do. Can't I just leave and maybe hide out somewhere?" I beg.

"Bella, I wish I could tell you it will be alright. Every father tells their child that there are no monsters, but in this case I'd be lying. I'm going to tell you things that ordinary citizens don't know and only law enforcement and government officials know. Vampires are far more in control than any of you realize. We hide it so the world does not erupt into chaos. They would track you, punish your mother, and not to mention your friends, until they found you. The laws that protect humans are just a guise to make people sleep at night. The truth is we have not rights. Even if you ran, they have trackers. They would hunt you down and you would be in the same situation you are in now, only you would probably be punished and punished severely," He says this factually.

I can't believe what I am hearing. That everything I know to be true isn't.

"Dad I think I have to do this. God help me," I say

Dad just hugs me as I start to cry again.

RPOV:

We get home from school to find Jasper home alone with Emmett.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme? We have serious things to discuss before they talk to Charlie."

Jasper than proceeds to tell us they had already left and about the choices they were going to give Bella and the rules they are going to give them.

To which I get really pissed off. "How dare they just go off and do this without discussion? Why are we even giving this girl a choice and what if they get together and she refuses him?" I vent.

"Between Carlisle's research and Peter's knowledge, we have come up with a plan. Even as a human, Bella will not be able to resist her mate in the long run. At first it might be rough, but what would you have us do? Kidnap her and changer her? Do you know what kind of animosity that newborn would have? This is why when vampires find their mates they keep them human until they are trained. A training that I can assure you is unpleasant; involving physical punishment, rules and totally breaking their spirit. You couldn't see Emmett doing that could you?"

"No, I couldn't. But what if we turned her and then he could make her come around?" I ask.

"Like what was done to me? That training is even worse, and would involve starving her at times and rewarding her with blood at other times."

"Ok fine. If this is the only way, I still wish you all would have discussed it with us," I bluster. Everyone knows how I hate having no say in a situation.

"Relax, Rose, I see this working out. I may not be able to see her, but I see us all interacting with nothing for quite some time, which in itself in something," Alice is smiling at her little play on words.

BPOV:

After an almost sleepless night of tossing and turning, I walk downstairs. Charlie takes one look at me and tells me I am not going to school and he has already called off of work.

Well, no reason to put this off any longer. I dial the number Carlisle and Esme had left with Charlie. Carlisle answers the phone. "Ok, I'll do it the easy way," is all I say into the phone. I then hand the phone over to Charlie while they discuss the meeting.

We are meeting the Cullen's at their house at 10am and it is now 8am. I go up and take my shower wishing that anything could calm my nerves. Getting dressed I begin to ponder what to wear when it occurs to me that I don't really give a damn. Who the hell am I trying to impress?

As I head into the kitchen I smell something burning. I can't help but smile. Charlie had attempted to take care of me and make me breakfast. Seriously. The man can't even work the toaster. I walk over to the stove and grab the pan of what breakfast food, I'm not even sure. I dump it out and grab us two bowls and a box of cereal. I only hope I can keep it down.

After eating we climb into Charlie's police cruiser and make our way to the Cullen's house. We arrive at a house – no. Not a house. The word "house" just doesn't do it justice. This was a mansion. "Wow," Charlie says.

We both get out of the cruiser when the spiky girl, Alice I believe is her name, runs up to me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy you are here. We are going to be best friends, I just know it," she squeals.

As I'm struggling for breath from this tiny girls hug Esme scolds, "Alice let go of her this instance. You're crushing her."

Alice then trots off with way too much energy. Perhaps they forgot her medication.

"Hello Bella. I am Jasper," says the blond vampire I had seen on my first day of school. "I am going to help you through meeting Emmett. Even in his current state of mind, don't be alarmed. He could never hurt you. It would be physically impossible for him," he says

What kind of state of mind is he talking about? "My dad can be there, right?" I ask.

"While Emmett, could never hurt you, it would be better if all other humans stay away from him at the moment. Don't worry. I'll be with you. This would be so much easier if my ability worked on you," He says as if in wonder.

"Ability?" is all I manage.

"That is a story for another time. Let's go meet Emmett, shall we?" he holds out his hand.

I reluctantly take his hand as he leads me into the house. My father remains outside which only makes me more afraid. From outside what must be the living room, I see him for the first time since the cafeteria. He is pacing back and forth like a the big cats they have at the Zoo. He seems highly agitated. _Oh hell no_ I think as I turn to leave. Jasper grabs me.

"Relax Bella. Emmett's mind is currently not in its right state. I cannot enter the room with you, nor can anyone else with you or he would see it as a threat. If you don't trust me, at least trust my love for my brother. I would never let him do something to you that would mean his death."

"Okay Jasper. I trust you with your brother, not with me," I say as I start to walk into the room. Emmett's head, which was currently unfocused, suddenly snaps up at me and he is on me in flash. He suddenly scoops me up in his arms and sits Indian style of the floor while he holds me. He is rubbing his head on the top of my head. I start to struggle

"Relax Bella. He is just taking in your scent and putting his scent on you. He isn't going to hurt you," Jasper says, trying to comfort me.

I relax in his hold only to hear a weird purring sound emanating from Emmett.

"What the hell is that noise?" I ask.

"He is finally relaxing and is happy. He is starting to come back to us," states Jasper.

A/N Next chapter we will finally get Emmet's POV


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. You all Rock!

And I can't thank you enough for all your help dizziestdaydream, but everyone should be aware that the bad grammar in this chapter is all mine. Unfortunately for reason out of her control dizziestdaydream was not available to grammar check this chapter and I did not want to keep you guys waiting. She did however read over another version of this chapter that I was not happy with and gave me some wonderful advice so here is the re-written version for your eyes.

Oh yeah so I don't forget. I don't own twilight , Stephanie Meyer's still does and always will

Chapter 6

EMPOV:

Suddenly I realize I am in our living room at home. Last thing I remember I was in the Cafeteria with my family, when I spot the post beautiful creature I have ever encountered. Than I am here, " I am confused, I than realize I am holding something soft and warm I look down and find that my goddess is in my arms. I can't help but smile. She doesn't seem comfortable with me though, I can sense her fear, what has happened to make her fear me, what had I done in the time between the Cafeteria I shudder at the thought.

"Emmett take a walk with me" Carlisle says from the doorway.

What no, I don't want to leave this lovely creature in my arms. Her warmth and her delectable scent hold me as if in rapture.

"Emmett, you need to hunt and we have much to discuss, Bella isn't going anywhere, she will be here when we return" he says in a voice that only a vampire could possibly hear.

My angel's name is Bella. "Bella, you won't leave" I ask pleadingly.

"I promise I won't go anywhere as agreed" she replies curtly.

'As Agreed' I ponder. What has transpired. Reluctantly I release my hold on my angel, as much as it pains me I need to get some answers, on what is happening here. As I walk out of the living room, I turn back to burn her image into my brain until my return.

Carlisle and I are joined by Jasper as we head off into the woods at Vampire speed to hunt. "What is going on" I ask.

"Your eyes are almost completely black, hunt first and we will bring you up to speed on everything." Carlisle says using his fatherly, but authoritative tone.

We separate briefly for our hunt. After taking down a grizzly, 2 bucks and a mountain lion, do I realize just how thirsty I truly was. How strange, as thirsty as I was Bella's scent did not burn in my throat in the slightest.

I return to the meeting spot, and find Carlisle in Jasper waiting having already finished with their meals. "I remember being in the cafeteria earlier today and than I'm suddenly at home, what happened" I ask confusedly.

"Emmett that wasn't earlier today it is now Friday" Jasper states.

Friday, holy hell, what the hell has been happening these past days. And then I ask just that.

They fill me in on all that has happened, what they have learnt about the mating process. The deal they made with Bella, and her fears.

So my Bella is afraid of me, if my heart weren't already dead is surly would break right now.

Jasper sensing my despair, relays the information Peter gave him.

This makes me happier but I pray to god he is right. If things pan out as Jasper was told she will not be able to resist me for long. While I may not fully understand it myself, I know I would surly die if my Bella was to reject me. I smile at the thought 'My Bella'

After our hunt, we head home.

"Emmett, you to take a shower man, you show up looking like that, your going to terrify her" Jasper says smiling

I look down at myself and realize just hungry I was. I must have really been lost in blood lost, I was covered in blood. I headed around to the back of the house being sure not to be seen by my angel, and ran up the back stair case to my room to shower.

Besides all the blood, I hadn't showered in a few day obviously, I washed my sculpted body while, and I felt myself smiling, she can't possibly resist this body. I finish quickly wanting to get back to her. I dress at vampire speed, run down the stairs and run into the living room almost knocking down Esme. I'm in trouble.

"Emmett how many times must you be told to walk in the house" she says only half meaning it. I guess she really was worried about me. I wonder how long I can use this to my advantage.

"Not long" Edward answers my unspoken question.

Asshole mind reader I think at him as I take a seat on the couch next to Bella. I notice Chief Swan is sitting in the recliner. "Chief what are you doing here" I ask him.

"

"Opps, sorry, I didn't tell you when we were out Chief Swan is Bella's father." Jasper says.

Yeah, you'd think you would have remembered that small detail, I than feel a wave of apology and some embarrassment directed my way.

"Emmett, as I told you when were out we have decided that you and Bella while remaining together, will alternate spending one week with Charlie and One week with us, this way You will get to know Bella's family and she will get to know ours. Esme and I have discussed it and feel it would be best if you spent the first week with Charlie, so Bella can get to know you in the comfort of her own home." Carlisle says

Truthfully I could care less where we stay as long as I am with Bella, I'd stay at the Bates motel if she asked me too. "Sounds good to me let me just go pack" I than walk exaggeratedly slow out of the room and up the stairs for Esme's benefit. I noticed her roll her eyes at me when I passed her.

I walk into my room and notice Rose sitting on my bed. "Emmett, for god's sakes please try not to act like an ass for the next week, if at all possible. And by the way, don't you ever worry me like that again, I thought we had lost you" she says hugging me.

"Rose, know one gets rid of me that easy and relax, I've got his in the bag, between Edward reading her mind, Alice looking into the future and Jasper manipulating her emotions not even I can screw this one up" I say happily

"It seems like Jasper forgot to tell you yet another detail Casanova. None of their abilities work on Bella, your own your own. Normally with someone in your situation I would say to be yourself, in your case try to be anyone else" Rose says with a playful smirk.

Shit, I was counting on having the families usual advantages.

I finish packing for the week and head down stairs.

"Ready to leave?" Charlie asks almost hopefully

With that we get up and I gather my things and go out to my Jeep, Bella start heading for Charlie's police cruiser. "Bella, ride with me please" I whine. Wait whine Emmett does not whine, I asked insistently.

"Ok, do you have ladder for me to get into that thing"

I open the door and lift her inside, God I love having my hand on her. I run around to the drivers side and hop inside. I start the Jeep and look over at Bella and notice she is having a difficult time with the riding harness.

"Emmett, don't vampires use normal seatbelts?" she asks annoyed with all the straps.

"Vampires don't need any belts, that is a riding harness for off roading" I say

I strap her in and we are off. I'm about to take off, at my normal speed, when I look in my review mirror. Damn it her father is right behind me in a police cruiser no less. I takes all the will power I possess, and for the first time in my life I drive the speed limit.

After 5 hours of driving ok, probably more like 10 minutes we arrive at her house.

BPOV:

We arrive home and a I bring Emmett up to my room so he can drop off his stuff. We than head back down stairs. I excuse myself from the guys and go to start me and Charlie's dinner. Emmett and Charlie are bonding over sports they are watching on the television. Traitor, is all I can think towards my father.

Me and Charlie eat our dinner and decide to turn in for the night as we got home from the Cullen's quite late. I take my pj's into the bathroom and get ready for bed. Going into my room I notice Emmett already his "sleep wear" laying on the bed, my god he is a big guy, he takes up most of the bed. I climb into bed laying almost to the edge and I am still resting up against him.

"Emmett, I know enough about vampires to know you don't sleep. Perhaps you would be more comfortable down stairs, where you can at least watch television, I would think watching me sleep would be pretty boring." I hedge.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere" Emmett pouts at my idea.

I must have been more tired that I had thought, I drift of into a dreamless sleep. Next thing I am aware of his sunlight coming through my windows, and the smell of something delicious, yet confusing. My face is resting against something. I decide not to open my eyes yet, but to examine the scent. It's musky and masculine, yet spicy. Normally the masculine musky smell would probably have been offensive, by itself but the spicy smell made it alluring. I open my eyes and realize that I'm in Emmett's arms and we are facing each other and my face is against his chest. I go to sit up and Emmett releases me.

"Emmett, don't you think you should have asked before cuddling up with me" I ask him

"Actually it was you who cuddled up with me, I guess even in your sleep you can't get enough of me" Emmett says with a sly grin.

That's when my eyes travel over his body. Emmett is shirtless, normally the overly muscled look, does nothing for me. I've never really been into jocks, don't get me wrong a nice swimmers build is nice to look at. But I guess because of his abnormally large frame, all the muscles really work. Stop it Bella I admonish myself.

"What happened to your shirt" I ask

"I took it off to be more comfortable, do you like what you see? He asks with another grin.

I laugh, "full of yourself much"

That when it occurs to be that he must have spent the entire night in bed with me. "I figured you would have eventually gotten bored and gone to do something, why did you stay in bed all night with me?'

"Bored, nothing could be further from the truth, one part of me wanted to hold you while you slept, and another part of me wanted you awake, but either way I wanted to be with you." He said honestly

Wow, that had to be the most romantic thing, I had ever heard. And if only this situation what it was I might have been able to appreciate it more.

He than looks at me and says "I was actually getting a little impatient though, you woke up and just laid their with your eyes closed breathing in my scent" he stated factually.

BUSTED! Oh my god, he noticed that. I wanted into a hole a disappear. I know I was blushing deep red. Next thing I know Emmett had his massive arms around me again. "Bella, please don't be embarrassed, anything but that. I sneak whiffs of you scent all the time, hell I was breathing you in all night, I was actually beginning to think, I was a scent stalker." he says

I giggled at his admission, and as strange as it was it actually did make me feel a little better.

"Why don't you get ready for your day, if you don't mind, I have somewhere I would like to take you." he asks.

"I've got nothing else to do" I say as I gather some clothes for my shower.

I take my shower and change into my clothes and head back to my room. I start to do my hair and hear Emmett in the shower. I finishing styling my hair into a causal look and apply light make up, when I Emmett enter the room in nothing but a towel. The towel he used is way to small for him, and not much is left to the imagination. I then take in thing I hadn't noted before, this boy has something way beyond a six pack, six pack doesn't to them justice. And his V, is out of this world.

I realize that I am just gawking at him and I quickly look away not that he sure that hell could not have missed my little mindless performance. I hear him snicker and I look up he pulls his clothes out of is bag and then proceeds to start to take off his towel.

"WOAH, Stop right there" I admonish

"What" he says if clueless of what the problem is.

"I don't know what vampires do, but humans don't run around naked in front of each other. Either take your clothes into the bathroom, or let me know so I can leave the room"

"Fine, sorry" He then leaves with his clothes.

I head down stairs to get some breakfast. Charlie left the coffee on for me god bless that man I think. Emmett comes down to join me and proceeds to watch me eat. This was making me a little self conscious. "Emmett, it is making me a little uncomfortable with you watching me eat." I tell him

"Sorry, I just found it to be fascinating. I didn't realize, you ate with Charlie last night" He says more like a question.

"Some people don't like to have someone watch them eat, however we are ok with eating with someone else who is eating. But having someone stare at you makes us uncomfortable." I say

I continue on with my cereal an glace over at Emmett who is staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not watching you eat" he replies while still watching the ceiling.

I can't help but giggle at his antics. "You don't have to look a the ceiling just stop with the staring." I giggle some more.

I finish my break fast, wash my dishes and head up to brush my teeth. I come back down stairs to find Emmett waiting by the door with a back pack on. What does he need with a back pack I wonder.

"Ready to go" he asks excitedly.

"Sure" I say as we head out the door I start walking towards his jeep when I notice he is walking towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"I'm taking you to my special spot. I'm going to have to carry you though, at your pace it would take us days to get there." He says as he scoops me up.

He keeps walking towards the tree line. Take days at my pace just how fast are we going to be moving. As if to answer my question we hit the tree line and he takes off like a flash. At first I am disoriented by the sudden change in speed and wind whipping around me. The surroundings are going by in a blur, I burry my head into his chest and say a silent prayer that we don't hit into something. Obviously amused by my fear, I can hear Emmett chuckle over the wind. Asshole.

I assume we are where he wanted to take me as he is walking again. He puts me down onto my feet again, but it takes me a minute to get my equilibrium back I follow him out onto a bluff. I can't believe how far up we are. The view here is incredible, you can literally see for miles. "This is breathtaking" I smile at Emmett.

"I'm glad you like it, I come here when I need to be alone, or to think, I'm glad I can share it with you." He says.

EMPOV:

I scoop Bella up and run into the woods, to take her to my special spot. I look down to see my little scaredy cat with her face buried into my chest, I can't help but chuckle, does she thing I would let anything happen to her.

I could not be happier with the events of this morning, when she first woke up I was confused, as to why she was just lying their with her eyes closed, until I heard her inhaling repeatedly and realized she was breathing me in. I also caught her on more than one occasion ogling me, which made me the happiest man alive. It did trouble me however that she was embarrassed by these things. Does she not realize how happy it makes me that she is responding to me in the same way I respond to her. Does she not realize that last night was the happiest night of my existence, having the opportunity to hold my earthbound angel, as she slept. Does she not realize the power she holds, how my very happiness, no my entire life, is dependent on her.

We get to my spot, and I put her down on her feet, but have to hold on to her as she seems to have to recover from our run. I have to chuckle as she is holding on to me still for dear life.

It makes me happy that she is so enthralled by my favorite spot. "I'm glad you like it, I come here when I need to be alone, or to think, I'm glad I can share it with you." I say truly meaning every word.

We sit down and she looks at the Valley below us and I look at her. "Just magnificent" She says. Yes you are I think.

I decide to tell her a little about myself. "Bella, I know I'm not the smartest guy you could end up with. I'm certainly not the brains in my family" I tell her honestly.

"Emmett, you may not be the brains of your family but I can assure you from talking to your family, and from the conversations they had with Charlie while you were, walking comatose, you are definitely the heart of your family." She says.

I can't believe what I am hearing. No one has ever said anything so kind to me in my entire life. "I just want you to know, I am trying to be a different man for you" I tell her.

"What do, you mean by different?" she asks

"I'm following some family advice and trying to be different. I am not as romantic as Jasper, or as thoughtful as Edward. I'm usually the prankster and jokester." I tell her.

"Emmett, instead of trying to be someone else, why don't you just be yourself. The whole point of this time we are spending together, is for us to get to know each other, how can we do that if you are acting like someone else." She says

"I guess, I figure I'm just worried you won't like the real Emmett." I tell her, afraid of what she may say next.

"Well I am certain of one thing, I don't think I would like someone who isn't true to themselves and decides to live a lie, just to make someone else happy. If you feel you need to change some things about yourself not you entire identity. Would you like me to act more like Jessica Stanley, become a fake person to be near you?" she asks

I shudder at the thought of that fake bitch. "I see your point, and no I wouldn't like you to act that way, and I don't think you could ever act like that piece of trash."

She giggles at that "Just promise me that you will start being true to yourself, and stop following stupid advice from your family. By the way which family member gave you told you to do something so stupid?"

"Rosalie, just thought you wouldn't appreciate the real me" I answer

"May be I will have to have talk with her" She says.

I shudder at the thought of Bella confronting Rosalie, Rose can be pretty scary if she want to be. I might have to have my own talk with her before Bella does, hopefully she will just drop it. I decide it is time to tell Bella about my past, I hope it doesn't' make her opinion of me go any lower than it already is.

"Bella, I want to tell you about my past. I was changed 94 years ago. Life was different back then especially in the back woods of Tennessee. We didn't have to modern conveniences of today nor, did we have luxury of a long education. There was no schooling, education consisted of what your Ma and Pa taught you. My parents themselves were minimally educated. They taught me how to read and write, and how to simple arithmetic to get by, but mostly they taught me survival skills and how to work the land. The only one in the family to have a similar background to me was Jasper, but he self taught himself, and is now the smartest of us all with the exception being Carlisle. I never took the time to learn before now. This is my first time in school and I struggle because of it. Even with my enhanced vampire brain I have problems. Some of my teachers last year gave me passing grades, not because I earned them but rather they feared me. As I told you before I'm not that smart."

"Emmett I'm willing to hedge that you are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. I don't know how smart I am but I can tell you I have always had straight A's in school and was even in advanced courses back in Phoenix. And as we seem to have lots of time together now let me help you. We can work on your school work together." She says while smiling at me.

If my love for this woman wasn't strong enough having her offer to help me through this made it grow ten fold. After the scene this morning, even if it was her doing, over the cuddling I thought I better ask. "Can I hug you?" I ask hopefully

To answer my question she opens her arms and hugs me, I'm so excited at how easily she is hugging me, I could do a back flip but that would mean letting go of my beautiful angel, so I'll just settle with holding her as along as I can get.

After awhile she lets go and I hear her stomach growl. Must be lunch time. I reach into my back pack and pull out her lunch.

She looks completely surprised "You made me lunch, when did you have time to do that" she is truly smiling now.

I decide to be honest with her. "Alice made it for you and brought it over while you were in the shower, she must have seen my plans"

"Seen your plans?" Bella asks

Oh well better explain "Bella you eat I'll talk. Some of our kind have abilities. I don't have any special ability myself. Alice can see the future, but it is ever changing as it is based on the decisions we make. Jasper is empathic and can sense and manipulate emotions. Edward can read mind and is the most annoying of the three." I state

Bella suddenly stops chewing and looks embarrassed again so I quickly continue talking "don't worry, or some reason we can't explain, you are immune to their gifts, so your thoughts, feelings, and future our safe." I say not to sure about the third, I don't like that Alice can't see her future not one bit. I am constantly worried that something might harm her, though it gives me another reason to never let her out of my sight. This seems to relax her as she continues chewing again.

After Bella finishes eating, which I am careful not to watch, silly humans, I pack up the trash and get us ready to go.

"Bella I was wondering if it would be ok, if we went shopping I'd like to buy a new bed?" I ask.

"I have to admit you look kind of silly on my bed. Even with your head all the way against the head board you feet hang off the end, but me and Charlie don't have that kind of money" She says

"I wasn't planning on you or Charlie paying for the bed, I was going to buy it" I can tell that she is about to object so I quickly add, "I will be spending every other week with you, so think of it as me buying a bed for myself."

"Ok, but nothing to ostentatious, I've seen your home, and remember we have limited space to worry about as well." She says this as she levels her eyes at me to let me know she his serious.

"I promise nothing ostentatious" I tell her, as I scoop her up in my arms again for the run home. "Now close your eyes this time perhaps it will help with motion."

She does just that she buries her head in my chest form the get go. We head back to the house and she gets her keys, we decide to take her truck incase we find a bed we like, as it will fit better than in my Jeep. I go to the drivers door of her truck and she clears her throat to tell me that's not going to happen. "Fine" I grumble as I go around and climb into the passenger seat of the rust bucket. She climbs in and starts it and it roars to life and I mean roars. This truck is so old I am surprised to see seat belts, but I am not surprised to find that it does not have air bags, not that I need them but she sure does. I suddenly get an idea

"Bella, perhaps while we are out I could buy you a new truck?" I ask hopefully, more like desperately.

"Absolutely not" she says with a look on her face leaving no room for argument.

"But Bella, this thing is a piece of shit" I tell her honestly

"Not every body has to drive the most expensive vehicle around, some of us thing cars are for getting from point A to point B, and this truck has been doing it faithfully for years for multiple owners. Besides, best of all it was free." she states

Oh, well not going to win this one, but as she is going to be spending all her time with me, after today, she will be riding in the passenger seat of whatever I or one of my family is driving. She might think appearances are optional but safety is not.

We get to the furniture store and pull in. Once inside the door I smell a familiar scent behind me. Oh god no I think, my promise on nothing ostentatious just went out the window.

"Hi guys" says a very excited Alice.

"What are you doing here I ask" giving her a look that let her know I meant business.

"Did you honestly think I would let you go shopping without me" She says giving me a look, that let me know I lost this argument. When it comes to shopping there is no stopping Alice.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here, oh yeah the future seeing thing" she says

Alice just smiles "let's shop" she squeals

Alice goes through the store ahead of us and I take the opportunity to speak to Bella while I can. "Bella I am so, sorry" Bella looks at me like she doesn't understand. "Shopping with Alice is the only thing in this world that scares me Bella, honestly if shopping were an Olympic sport Alice would be the undefeated gold medalist." To this Bella just giggles. Let's see how long you giggling last missy I think to myself, you'll see.

And see she did, after an hour of convincing Alice that she was not gong to move the renovate by moving the wall further into the guest room to accommodate a bed, Alice finally gave up on that point. I was actually quite proud of Bella, Alice is rarely thwarted when shopping. Of course Alice did win in the end, Bella may have ended up with the bed she wanted, but lost out on the dresser, desk and end tables she did not want.. I could tell Bella actually liked the items, but is to proud to spend money that was not hers. Not that I had a choice in the matter with Alice involved, but I truly did not mind spending the money if it in the end made her happy, Having Alice there helped, Bella was getting what she truly wanted, and she couldn't get out of it and it was Alice's fault, though I'll never let Alice know how happy she has made me.

By the end of shopping extravaganza, We had all new furniture, and ended up with Egyptian cotton sheets which Bella also lost out on. Thank god the bed came in pieces so It fit in the truck as that was the one thing we needed. The rest of the furniture would be delivered tomorrow, Sunday delivery how she managed that is a mystery."

We got in the truck and Bella let me drive, I think she was actually shell shocked. "My god, I didn't even know that kind of shopping existed. Who knew that you could dicker on price in any store, remind me never to doubt you again." She says

I can't help but smile, we arrive back at the house. I unload the bed and put it together at vampire speed. While Bella get's dinner ready for herself and Charlie. As they sit down to eat I decide to join them. I am glad that Bella told me about humans eating, so I do not make Charlie uncomfortable."

"How was your day guys" Charlie asks

Bella tells him about shopping and Charlie grumbles a little bit, until she explains the necessity and that I was actually buying the stuff for myself. Charlie relaxes but seems a little unhappy about some one else providing for his daughter, which make me wonder if we were going to have a problem in the future, because provide for his daughter I would hopefully for eternity so he'd better get used to it.

Charlie tells us he is going to be fishing and will be out for the entire day. He admits that it was gong to be an overnight fishing trip but has changed his plans due to circumstances. He asks about what we are going to be doing tomorrow and Bella tells him we both have school work to do.

Bella excuses her self to go upstairs and I decide to talk to Charlie. "Charlie, I understand you worried about my intentions to you daughter, but I can promise you that I would never do anything untoward to your daughter. I don't like that you feel you have to change your fishing plans just because I am here. I wish you could trust be to be alone at night with your daughter." I reassure him

"I've been a police officer for most of my life and can tell, even if they are vampire when I am being lied to, and I know you are being honest. Fine I'll give you my trust but don't abuse it, not that I could do anything to you if you did, so I might as well trust you." he admits to me

"Actually, if I do brake my word, you could easily hurt me all you have to do is call Carlisle and Esme, and I assure you, they would put me in a world of pain" I tell him honestly

I can sense that this has relaxed him measurably, in fact he tells me he has decided to change his fishing plans back to a two day event. He makes me promise though, to have his daughter to school on time Monday morning.

I head up stairs and put on my "sleep" pants and begrudgingly begin to put on a shirt, when I hear "I thought you said you were more comfortable with out a shirt on when you were in bed." Bella says

"I am, but I want you to be comfortable with me"

"Emmett you've given me know reason not to trust me, you can leave the shirt off, good night" She says as she climbs into the new bed. I climb into bed next to her "Good night sweet Bella"

I lay in bed next to her as I listen to her breathing even out and her heart rate slow in it's steady beat. And before I know it she is scooting up to me and snuggling into me again, who am I to deny my angel anything.

A/N:

Well it would seem Bella is starting to soften up towards Emmett. Could this mean the beginning of love or not.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here is another grammatically incorrect chapter. Again this is all my own doing.

Thanks for all the great reviews once again you all totally rock!

Stephanie Meyer's last time I checked still owns twilight.

Chapter 7

BPOV:

I woke up expecting to find Emmett lying bed next to me only to find and empty bed. I felt as empty inside as the bed beside me, and for the life of me I could not figure out why. We had only spent two nights in the same bed together could I already becoming dependant on his presence. I shook off the thought, as I sat up fully.

I was just about to get out of bed when Emmett came bounding into the room, with a mug of coffee and a bowl of my favorite cereal. "Good morning Bella" He said with a huge grin.

"What's this for?" I asked skeptically

"Just for being you?" He answered

Wow, I could get used to this, especially the coffee part. What can I say I'm a caffeine addict. I finished my breakfast and we both got ready to start our day. Emmett pouted when I revealed that we were in fact going to be working on school work today.

We started with Emmett's algebra home work, he was having a lot of difficulty in this area. I had moved on from algebra years ago and am now in an advanced calculus course. I taught Emmett some tricks I use to learn, and it worked. Before he knew it Emmett was able to do his math problems independently. I could bask in the look of pride on his face all day. I don't know why his happiness means so much to me.

And our day proceeded the same way, I would help Emmett with his work, and then when he got it and could do his homework on his own I would do mine. I quickly realized that Emmett was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for, he just needed to apply himself, and have a little self confidence in his own abilities.

By early afternoon, we had finished our homework. Emmett gave me an even bigger pout when he found out my plans for the afternoon included house work. My dad certainly did not expect me to keep house, but honestly this place would go back to looking like a dump if I let him. Don't get me wrong my dad is not a lazy man in the slightest, but he works 12 hour days and a lot of his days off, which made me all the more happier that he was out fishing. Against my protests Emmett insisted on helping me. We made short work of the housework, every house needs a vampire, I have never seen cleaning occur so quickly. I cleaned the bathroom myself because and I quote Emmett on this "Emmett Cullen does not do bathrooms and certainly not toilets" he had actually shuddered when he had said this which sent me into fit of giggles.

The rest of the night was spent with me making myself dinner, and us watching some television. The day had passed rather quickly and we were getting ready for bed when the thought hit me, tomorrow was Monday, back to school.

"Emmett, what is our plan at school tomorrow, how much do people know and what are we going to tell them?" I asked him

"Bella, Alice has said that tomorrow would be sunny so we are not going to school" he replied.

"Why not, everyone knows your vampires, and that you sparkle in the sunlight what is the big deal." He could clearly see that this was making me angry and anxious as I basically felt like I was being thrown to the wolves.

"When we had first applied to school, one of school boards concerns was that certain things would be to distracting to other students. Even though by law we could attend whether they liked it or not, Carlisle and Esme agreed that we would not attend school on sunny days" he replied apologetically.

"I understand I guess" I huffed, "I am just worried that everyone is going to know, that we are basically shacking up together and I'm going to have to face it alone." I told him letting my true concern show through.

"Just take in a deep breath and relax, they have no idea anything is going on, my family has certainly told them nothing and I hardly doubt Charlie is talking." he said reassuringly.

"Alright, good night" I said as I once again crawled into bed.

I guess between all the homework, and housework I had really tired myself out because before I knew it Emmett was waking me up for school and I hadn't even remembered falling asleep.

I got out of bed and quickly got ready for school, even though after all his reassurances, I still had a bad feeling washing over me, after all this was Forks and people here made it their business to know everyone else's.

After eating breakfast and grabbing my stuff, I grabbed my truck keys and went to head out the doors, when Emmett appeared in front of me in a flash, making me jump.

"Where do you think you are gong he asked me?"

"Where do you think to school.? I replied, duh.

"Not without me, I may not be going to school today, but I am sure going to be driving you.? He said in his best matter of fact voice.

This of course pissed me off to no end. I would be damned if he was going to try to lord over me. "Actually Emmett I will be driving myself, so have a nice day" I said as I passed him.

Just when I thought I was free and clear he picked me back up and set me into the house and closed the door. "Damn it Bella, do you think you are the only one nervous about you being alone today, hell I get nervous just letting you go into another room of the house without me. Do you have any idea what it does to me to be apart from you. Please let me take you to school? He asked this with his damn ass, puppy dog eyes, that, I swear he has learnt to use as a weapon against me.

"Ok, you can drive me, but you had better not leave me off around the corner for the school, I don't think having you drop me off is going to help, with all the gossip" On this I would not waiver.

"Ok" he replied cheerfully

Emmett drove me to the school, and as promised dropped me off out of sight of the rest of the students. It was still overcast so I had yet to see what he, looked like in the sunlight. I have of course seen vampires in the sun before I am from Phoenix after all. But, I honestly wanted to see Emmett in the sun, and I didn't know why.

I entered the school and bumped in my friend Angela and her boyfriend who told me about their weekend, the bell rang, and I was glad they hadn't got to ask me about mine, because I didn't want to talk about it nor did I want to lie to my friends.

I attended my classes, and was glad it was time for lunch, as well as it meant the day was half way over and I could be out of here soon.

I got my lunch and went and sat at my regular table with Angela and Ben and was joined by Angela's friend Tyler. They had a funny relationship to be sure, Tyler was gay and completely out of the closet, and Angela was basically his resident fag hag. Those two were hilarious sometimes, when they got going and Ben and Tyler were good friends as well.

"How was your day guys" I asked.

"Great, Bella how are thing going for you, how is living with Emmett going" Tyler asked inquisitively.

"What are you talking about" I asked, at least tried to ask as I was coughing on my drink.

"Well it's all over school, Mrs Davenport your neighbor said Emmett Cullen's Jeep has been in front of you house all day and she had seen you guy coming and going and acting like quite the couple." Tyler stated.

God that nosy old hag. Of course she knew exactly whose Jeep it was, after all it was one of a kind as far as I knew. I guess I was taking a little to long to formulate my reply because Tyler interjected again.

"That's not all Bella, Ashley's mom was in the furniture store in Port Angeles, and saw you and Emmett buying a new bedroom suite. From what she overheard she was sure it was for the both of you." Tyler was grinning as he told me this.

I was wrong when I thought the most embarrassing moment of my life, was the other morning when Emmett caught me checking out his scent, it was right here right now. Now all three of them started firing questions at me. After making them promise on their lives that what we talked would stay in our group, I decided to fess up and told them what I knew, which I have to admit isn't much, I'm still confused over this whole soul mate thing. I told them about everything that happened this weekend including the tiff we had over him buying me a new truck. I of course left out, my shameful display Saturday morning, as well as Emmett's fears on his intelligence, that was just private.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this hon, but maybe you should let him replace the beast, it has had a long life but it's time for someone to take it out of it's misery." Angela said

"Absolutely not, the only reason I even let Emmett buy what he has was for himself, I'm not going to take his money." I said a little to angrily

"So how's sleeping with Emmett" Tyler asked clearly interested.

"We aren't sleeping together" I said honestly, after all he's not sleeping

"Shame I wouldn't kick him out of my bed" Tyler replied.

At this all four of us started laughing. As we were having our giggle session, I felt an tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a very pissed off Jessica Stanley, as well as her side kick Lauren Mallory. "Hey Jess, did you want something" I asked

"Yeah, I do want something, I want you to stay away from my man. The Cullen money is meant for me." She stated angrily.

This pissed me off, I'm not sure what me and Emmett are, but this bitch has absolutely no interest in him at all she just want the money. Just as I'm about to rip her a new one Angela steps in.

"Speaking of money Jessica, Bella was just telling us about the new bedroom suite Emmet bought her, and oh yeah he's buying her a new car, Bella is just taking her time to pick out the right one." As she said this she had an evil smirk on her face.

Jess spun on her heels and stalked off, however Lauren seemed to need to add her , brainless, two cents in. "You may think your something special coming in from Phoenix and snatching a Cullen, but I would watch my back if I were you." She than took here leave as well.

I couldn't believe this I was getting an entire "hate Bella" fan group, and for what getting what I never and still might not want, this was absurd.

"I can't believe you said that!" I directed toward Angela, and I really couldn't, this girl was always as quiet as a mouse.

"Sorry, I just can't stand that bitch, she has pushed most of the students here to their limit at one time or another" she said in venomous, tone which again surprised me.

The bell rang and I went to Biology taking a seat next to the empty seat that was my lab partner. Fortunately, today was just a lecture day, and their was not partner lab projects to do.

I left Biology and was headed to my last class thank god. I was thinking of finally getting out of here when someone pushed me hard from behind and grabbed the back of my head and smashed me face first into the lockers. I could already taste blood and knew at the very least I had a bloody nose, I spun around to see that fucking bitch Lauren smirking at me. Let's see how long she remains smirking. I'm sure she was expecting to see a girl fight, maybe she thought I would pull her hair or scratch her. She was completely taken by surprise when I punched her in the nose, got her down on the ground and kept wailing on her. The next thing I knew I was being ripped off of her by Mr. Varner. Looking at Jessica I could tell without even looking at a mirror at my own face that she had gotten the worst of it.

I continue to stare at the bitch. That's right bitch, daddy is a cop and showed his little girl how to defend herself and how to throw a solid punch.

It was decided that the school would investigate this matter at a later date as both myself and Lauren needed medical attention. Against my protests I was brought by ambulance to Fork's General. As I was put in my cubicle and waited for my doctor, who of course wouldn't you know it, was Dr. Cullen. Fuck my life, this ought to impress him I thought. He of course checked me for concussion, and ordered x-rays. As I was waiting to here the verdict of the x-rays, my dad walked in. Again fuck my life. My dad kept is professional cool and took my statement.

"Dad this seems awful official." I tell him

"Actually Bella it is, Lauren is threatening to press charges. She has Jessica Stanley backing her up that you started the whole thing." he said looking down at his shoes.

"Jessica wasn't even there. I told you what she did to me" I defended.

"I know, but those two must have already gotten their stories straight, they are both supporting each other. Look Bella, I want you to know I am proud of you for defending yourself, I just wish you hadn't done such a suburb job of it. I don't want you to worry, but Lauren's father is a leading member of city council and is best friends with the mayor. I'm going to go try and smooth things out with the Mallory's in the waiting room, just hang in there kiddo." he says as he ruffles my hair.

All I have done since I have arrived in Forks is cause problems for my dad. As if this whole Emmett thing, while not my fault, wasn't enough, now I've gone and probably cost him his job as well. Emmett would be going on about his life, if I hadn't come, I'm even ruining his life I think. With all these thoughts, my eyes start to water and I know I'm going to lose it. Then Emmett burst into my cubicle shouting "Bella" He runs over and throws his huge arms around me and cradles me into his chest and I do lose it. This whole wee has been hell and I just can't take it anymore.

"Emmett, I'm sorry I've ruined your life and my father life" I babble incoherently.

"What the hell are you talking about, ruined my life, you are my life. When are you going to realize, just what you mean to me" he says exasperatedly

I then proceed to tell him everything I was thinking about him, about my dad, and what went down in school.

"This is all my fault, I should never let you go into school by yourself, I should have either insisted on going regardless of the agreement with the school or kept you home with me." he says with a shameful look on his face.

"It's not your fault, It's my life. I am a disaster magnet I always have been, someday your going to realize that and I'm not going to seem so attractive to you anymore." I say with honesty

"Bella, I don't care what kind of magnet you are if it is disasters, I'll happily protect you from each and everyone of them with a smile on my face. Speaking of disasters I need to go pay Lauren a visit." He says while growling

I reach out and grab him before he can take a step away from me. And let me tell you stopping him if he didn't let me would not be possible. I begged and pleaded for him to calm down, and finally got him to see reason. There was no way, adding him in the mix was going to help this situation at all.

My dad returned into the room grinning ear to ear. "All charges have been dropped" he says gleefully

"Wow, dad you talked them out of it this is great." showing a true smile for the first time since entering the hospital.

"Actually no, Lauren recanted all her statements and admitted to what she did. Her father is so embarrassed by her behavior and lying, that who knows maybe your old man will finally get a raise" Charlie ruffles my hair once again.

My x-rays come back and I am given the all clear to leave this place. Dr. Cullen gives Emmett and my dad instructions as well as warning signs of head injury, well he mostly gives Emmett the instructions, as he knows he spends the most amount of time with me these days.

We head home and I look at myself in the mirror for the first time. Yup definitely going to have raccoon eyes but than again so is Lauren, which brings a smile to my face.

Dad, ordered pizza giving me the night off from cooking, which I am very thankful for, I am beat. I head to bed a little early with Emmett. My face hurts like hell, so I rest it on Emmett's huge bicep, taking the relief his cooler skin offers and fall fast asleep.

RPOV:

The family, except for Carlisle who had to work and Esme had a renovation project on the table, decided to hunt today as it was sunny. We were up near the Canadian border when Alice got the stoic look on her face when she was having a vision. As always we paused to see what was happening. Edward started laughing, and once Alice was out of her vision she joined him.

"Ok, husband of mine, spill" I demanded

"Oh you guys are going to love this" He said

He than tells us of the conversation between, Jessica and what they assume is Bella as Alice can't see her, which was beginning to be a pain. He than proceeded to tell us what Angela said and we all bust out laughing.

"Remind me to find out where her favorite store is and buy Angela a gift card, that was some funny shit" I said still cracking up.

"Or I could take her shopping" Alice says while practically vibrating with excitement

"NO ALICE!" We all say in unison

It had been decided years ago, that only our family would endure her shopping antics as no human should be subjected to it. Unfortunately for Bella she now fell in he category of family, and Alice already had plans for a shopping outing this coming Saturday. Bella has only had a small taste of what Alice is capable of, I do have a plan though.

We break apart from are group and head off hunting. Afterwards we all meet again to make our trek back home. Alice once again gets her stoic look on her face. Edward gasps suddenly. Oh shit I think.

Alice snaps out of it and looks to Emmett with a pitied look on her face. Edward then speaks.

"Emmett this isn't going to easy to tell you, but from the visions Alice go Lauren got the shit kicked out of her by Bella." he states

"I can't see Bella doing that, is she alright." Emmett replies the worry clear in his voice

"I can't see what has happened to Bella, but I know she is the ER being worked on by Carlisle." Alice says timidly

Emmett than roars and takes of running, he yells over his shoulder "I have to get to her"

Alice than proceeds to tell us, about the Mallory bitch pressing charges. She also tells us that Jessica Stanley is supporting her story even though she was no where in the vicinity when it occurred.

All I could see was red. I proceeded to think of every piece of clothing in my closet so my husband doesn't see what I am thinking and I take off following in Emmett's trail.

"Where are you going?" Edward Yells

"To visit a friend, I'll meet you back at the house" I yell back as I proceed on my run.

EdPov:

Where is my wife going

"Where is Rose going why is she blocking her thoughts, and for that matter Alice why are you blocking your thoughts"

"She was quite angry" Jasper finally speaks

"That is obvious, Alice where is my wife going?" I demand

"To visit a friend" she says shrugging her shoulders and smiling innocently.

RPOV:

I'm going to rip that bitch to pieces no one, and I mean no one messes with my family and that now includes Bella, and whether he knows it or not Charlie. I get to Forks general and sneak into the ER, the last thing I need right now is to get caught by Carlisle.

As I'm sneaking through the ER I hear both Bella and Emmett voices, I peak in making sure I'm down wind so Emmett won't be able to sense me. Bella is crying and her face is a mess. This just sets me off into a whole new rage.

I search a few more rooms until I come up the bitch's room. Good she is alone. I enter her room and clothes the door so me and my sick friend aren't disturbed.

"Hello Lauren" I say stalking like a predator towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she says fearful

"Well you see, I have a real problem with people who mess with my family and lie about it. And it would seem you fit that bill to a T" I say moving until my face is inches from hers at vampire speed. The suddenness of my movements has the desired effects as she whimpers pathetically. "Lauren are you aware of the vampire laws concerning crimes committed against a vampires mate?" I say harshly

"Yes" she stutters

"Then you know I'm within my right to end your right now?" I say spitting venom in her face. Thank god Carlisle is not here, he would have a conniption if he heard one of us, utilizing vampire laws he does not agree with. But the law does state that vampires and their families have the right to take action against anyone who harms a mate or the family member's mate.

"Please I'll do anything she cries" She is full out sobbing now.

"Anything?" I ask

"Anything" she wails.

"Than all you have to do is tell the truth, just remember though, lie or breath one mention this to anyone else and we will come for revenge we are legally entitled to.?" I say flashing my teeth to show emphasis.

With that I sneak out of her room and almost make it out of the emergency room, when Carlisle spots me. Shit!

"What are you doing here, I know you haven't visiting Bella" He states and leans in sniffing me "We will talk when I get home" He says clearly guessing who I was visiting by her scent.

I head home and await the executioner, so to speak. Carlisle come in the house and want to know exactly what I have been up to. The whole family is gathered around and I tell him exactly what I have done.

"Rose, how could you" clearly angry and disappointed.

"How could she what Carlisle, protect a family member. That girl is lucky that I didn't know anything about this or she might have gotten a visit from me herself." We all looked at Esme in shock of what she just said.

"But…." Carlisle began before Esme rounded on him with a look only reserved usually for us kids

"But what, no one messes with one of my children and get away with it, from what Emmett told me on the phone, I would like to take that child over my knee and spank the living daylight out of her. While normally we do not condone such behavior, great job." Esme says as she gives Carlisle her 'conversation over' look another look us kids are all to used to.

A/N: Who knew Bella could fight like that, well Charlie did. I know you have all probably figured out I am not a Jessica fan. Can you all tell I'm not a fan of Lauren either.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Thank you all for your great reviews and encouragement.

Stephanie Myers's owns Twilight

Chapter 8

EMPOV:

As my angel sleeps I can't stop the thoughts swirling around in my head. I had left my angel alone and she got hurt, and it could have been so much worse. Why didn't I listen to her concerns, about facing the school alone. I should have realized that in such a small town of course everyone would know.

As disappointed as I am in my self, for leaving her alone, I am also disappointed that she feels, she has ruined everyone's life coming here. I set her straight on her beliefs with me, but does she not realize how much her coming here has meant to Charlie. Perhaps I need to take Charlie aside and let him know what she is thinking.

As if on queue Charlie, opens the door "How is she" he whispers

"She's alright, she's just sleeping" I tell him, I feel I owe him an apology as well. "Charlie, I am sorry, today never should have happened I should have been there to protect her, I let her and you down" I whisper

"Son this is not your fault, you could not have predicted how mean the kids of this town can be" He says back

"What about tomorrow, it is going to be another sunny day and we aren't going to be able to return to school until Wednesday" I tell him.

"Bella's not going to school tomorrow I already discussed it with Carlisle. I trust you with her, just make sure she takes it easy tomorrow, nothing strenuous." I nod to him as he closes the door.

I can't imagine how hard it is coming into your daughter's room to talk to her vampire boyfriend. That brings up a whole other mess of questions, Am I her boyfriend?, what does Bella regard me as? As much as I want to bring up the subject with her I am afraid of the answer.

Perhaps part of the problem is I have expected to much from her. I basically move into her bed, skipping every step of the courtship process. Maybe I need to this in a more human way, yes, perhaps a date.

I then spend the rest of the night deciding when to ask her, how to ask her, where to take her and when. The next thing I am aware of is Charlie getting ready for work. Must be morning already, this also means by Bella will be getting up in an hour. At that thought I reach over and shut off her alarm clock, she might as well sleep in as she has no school. Rest and taking it easy, that is what is on Ms. Swan's itinerary for today, and I'm going to make sure she does just that.

BPOV:

I wake up with the sun beaming into my room. I look over and Emmett is not in bed, but the sun is far to bright. I look over at my alarm and see it quarter past 9am. Oh my god I overslept, did Emmett leave without me I begin to panic. Wait calm down, he couldn't have gone to school the sun is shinning.

Just than Emmett walk into the room, and all thoughts in brain quickly cease. He is stunning. I've seen vampires in the sun before but none could hold a candle that is the brilliance of Emmett.

"Hey, sleepy head, guess what no school" he tells me while beaming his trademark smile

"They cancelled school" I ask confused. The weather out side is perfect.

"No, Charlie called you in sick. He said he's following doctors orders, besides don't get mad, but you never gong there again with out me." He says. I can tell by the look on his face he is bracing for an argument, but after yesterday he isn't going to get one.

"Actually, that is a relief to me, I don't think I can face, it their without you. Besides, there are only so many students I can beat up before even Charlie get's mad" I say jokingly.

Emmett responds with a booming laugh. I move to get up out of bed and Emmett stops me and pushes me back down with his enormous hand "And just where do you think you are going, you are supposed to be sick in bed" he says smiling

"Emmett I am hardly sick, I have a bit of a headache is all" I said moving once again to get out of bed, he pushes me back down.

"I promised your father that you would be taking it easy, and nothing strenuous he says, I'm gong to get you something for your headache and bring your breakfast" he says bolting out of the room so I can't respond.

Leave it to Emmett to take my dad so seriously, I think as I lay back in bed. Me and Charlie are gong to have to have a talk about what he says to Emmett.

15 minutes later Emmett reenters my room with breakfast, coffee and a bottle of aspirin. I take the medicine, washing it down with the coffee, which is more likely why I have a headache, I'm an addict what can I say. After finishing my breakfast, I decide it's time to put my foot down.

"Emmett, I promise to take it easy and relax today, but you took dad way to seriously. I am not going to spend the day hold up in my room, now I am going to go get a shower, which will by the way , be relaxing and I will come down stairs and sit on the couch." I bargain with him

"Ok, but if you have a set back, it's all your fault" he teases.

I get out of bed and take a shower and get dressed in my comfortable sweats, and head down stairs. Emmett has the couch all set up with blankets and pillows from the bed upstairs, I just roll my eyes. I do have to admit it is nice being taken care of for once, I guess I am just so used to taking care of everyone else.

I sit down on the couch, while Emmett gets ready upstairs. After a while Emmett comes down and sits on the couch next to me.

"Bella, I was wondering If you would go on a date with me" He asks not looking at me. I can tell he is fearing rejection.

"Sure, when" I respond

At this Emmett's whole face lights up and he looks like he might jump up and down "Awesome, I was thinking about this Friday. I figured we could go on a date between your transition from here to my house" he says gleefully.

Sensing my change in mood Emmett asks "What's wrong Bella, is Friday not good"

"It's not that Emmett I have to admit I am a little nervous about staying at your house" I admit to him.

"I promise, no one will hurt you, everyone is very excited about your stay" he assures

"I'm not worried about them hurting, me what if they don't like me" I say realizing how stupid I must sound. Why should it matter whether his family likes me our not, I mean honestly if I'm not truly interested in Emmett would it matter.

"Bella, trust me everyone their already adores you. I have to say you made quite the impression after kicking Lauren's ass, you have no idea how much we all despise her, trust me when I say your in like Flynn." he says with a laugh

"Well than I am very excited about our date" I tell him

I then remembered something I have been curious about. "Emmett, you told me about your human life in Tennessee, but I was wondering if you would tell me about what happened to you, and about your change? Unless it's to painful or personal for you" I added he last part so he wouldn't feel obligated to answer if he didn't want to"

"No, I want you to know. I want you to know everything about me, just as I want to learn everything about you. As I told you, before life back then, especially in the woods of Tennessee was far different.. We didn't have the luxury of going to the grocery store for our meals, and what food you could get from the general store, my family couldn't' afford. So we farmed, and we hunted. I don't remember the details, but I do know that by the time of my change my pa, had died. That left, providing for my family in my hands. I have fleeting memories, of my two sister and my ma. I remember, we needed meat, which is what led me to be in the woods. I'm not sure what I was hunting, but I do remember, that things got turned around and I became the hunted. I was walking, through the Forest when I heard loud foot falls behind me, I turned around to see one angry Grizzly bear. Before I could get my gun it was upon me and knocked me to the ground. I don't remember being mauled by the bear, but maul it did. The next memory I do have was looking up and seeing to angels looking down at me. At least that is what I thought them to be. It was Rosalie and Edward, they took me to Carlisle who in my confused state I had thought was god." He said smiling.

"The next thing I remember was burning as if my whole body was on fire. As I was burning all I could think of was that surly, I had never done anything to horrible in my life to earn burning in hell. The next think I knew I woke up into this life." he said

"It's probably a good thing you don't remember getting mauled by the bear, that should got to hurt" I added

At this his shoulders slump and he has a disillusioned look on his face. I would happily remember the mauling a hundred times over if I could also remember my family. I can't even remember what my father looked like." the anguish in his voice hit me deeply.

I threw my arms around him as he sobbed. I just held him and tried to comfort him. I felt like such and ass, why did I make him rehash this. "Emmett, I'm so sorry you went through all that, and I'm sorry for making you relive it."

"Bella, it's not your fault, and thank you for listening. Like I said I want you to know everything about me, that bad and the good" Emmett said, seeming slightly in a better mood.

"So you felt burning, was that from being mauled, or from your transition into a vampire" I asked inquisitively. I was actually interested, because while human have known for many years now about the existence of vampires, their our a lot of things, that are never discussed.

"No it was from the change, vampire venom hurts like a son of a bitch. It burns like nothing else and takes three days." he states

"Emmett, am I going to have to go through that?" I ask fearfully

"Not unless, you choose to, I will never force that upon you. I'm going to be honest, I really hope you will, I don't know how I would exist in world where you don't. How selfish does that make, me knowing how painful it would be fore you" he muses

"Emmett, I know right now I am not even in a place to even think of such a thing yet. I can't say for sure that I will ever want to go through that." I reply honestly

"Bella, you don't have to think of this yet, let's just see where this leads us from now. All I know for sure is human or vampire I need you to live. Let's just worry about today and leave worries for later for another day." He says smiling

We spend the day, following doctors orders. We ended up having a mini movie marathon. Relaxation was the theme of the day. I had to admit as relaxed as I was, it was hard not to think of what tomorrow would bring. I wonder what refractions the drama of yesterday are going to bring.

I woke up to my sweet smelling, hard as a rock alarm going off "babe time to get up and get ready for school". I could get used to that much better than that annoying beeping sound going off.

After fishing up with the normal morning routine we got in the jeep to head off. The bruising around my eyes from the blunt force trauma from Monday were fading fast, but was still noticeable.

"Bella, I was wondering if you sit with me and my family during lunch, at least for this week. I figured that on weeks I was staying with you we could sit with my family, so I can catch up. The other week we could sit with your friends as you will probably be sick to death of him" He say with a big grin on his face.

We then pull up into the school parking lot. I'm just getting out of the ridiculous seat belt contraption, when Emmett pulls open my doors and gets the rest of the belts undone. He then picks me up and proceeds to carry me to the school. People are all staring, well I guess this help dismiss all the rumors, NOT!

He finally puts me down a the entrance of the school in front of his family. "Hi guys" I say shyly. Up until this point I've had limited contact with them with the exception being Alice who invited herself furniture shopping.

Every one says hello. Alice walks up to me and just tsks, "Come on" she says while dragging me away from every one else. "Come on Rose we got work to do" she shouts as she drags me into the girls restroom.

RPOV:

We arrived at school, and waited at the entrance for Em and Bella. Lauren pull up and walks hesitantly by us. I just laugh at the look everyone's faces, as they notice the damage Bella inflicted. "Damn, remind me never to piss of the lil lady" Jasper drawls.

Edward is still laughing. "You should have heard her thoughts, she doesn't know who to be more afraid of Rose or Bella."

After another minute, Em's Jeep pulls into the parking lot, and we are all laughing now. Em is carrying a very red faced Bella to the school, while all the other children are gawking at them. We exchange our hello's and Alice grabs Bella. Alice drags Bella off to the bathroom and invites me to come. "Don't worry Em, I won't leave her unprotected with Alice" I say while laughing

I get to the bathroom, and notice Alice has her makeup kit out on the sink.

"Bella, when I'm done with you no one will Even know you have any bruising." Alice tells her as she begins her work.

I have to admit this is some of Alice's best work, it would be difficult for a vampire to see she had been in a fight and considering our vision that saying quite a bit.

"Bella, this is perfect, anyone who sees you is going to think you were untouched in the fight" I tell her.

The bell rings and we head off to our classes. Finally we get to lunch. We all gather at our table, and to our shock, well except for Alice, Em and Bella join us.

Jasper begins teasing Bella about the rumors flying through the school after the scene in the parking lot this morning. "You better watch it Jasper, remember what happened to Lauren" Edward jokes.

Jasper threw his hands up in mock fear "Please miss Bella, don't hurt me." To which we all start laughing including Bella.

It was nice seeing Bella, fitting in so well with our group. Finally she looked as though she was relaxing around us.

Alice than starts bouncing in her chair "OOH Bella, we are going shopping on Saturday and we are gong to have the best of time, I've seen it."

"Alice, I thought you couldn't see me, how do you know I'm going to have a good time." Bella asks. Wow brave girl.

"Alright fine, we are gong shopping on Saturday, and I'm going to have the best time" Alice growls back.

The look of fear on her face would almost be comical, if we weren't dealing with Alice in shopping, I mean really, she is married to the most feared man in the south who was even dubbed at one time the "God of War" and even he runs in fear of her shopping escapades. All right time to put Rosalie Hale's plan of action into place.

"Actually that is a great idea, we'll make it girls day out and bring Esme." I say excitedly.

"Yeah, this will be so much fun" Alice squeals

Actually I knew this was coming and already talked to Esme about it. Mom is the only one in the family who can reign her in, when need be. We decided to tackle, this in numbers, no sense in scaring Bella away on her first day with the family. Just then an girl walked in carrying a new designer purse, fully catching Alice's attention, I see Emmet mouth the words "thank you" to me, I just smiled in return.

Alice then turn to Bella "And me and Rose will be over on Friday, to help you get ready for your date with Emmett it will be so much fun." Bella just gave a smile. It didn't take an empath to that smile really read "help me"

I've been noticing Jessica Stanley looking over at our table and sneering at Bella. I don't like it. I also noticed that Lauren Mallory has distanced herself from Jessica, smart girl. Lauren Mallory is definitely out of the way, but now what to do about Jessica. This girl was just to stupid to take a hint. Maybe its time for me to up my game.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I know many of you would like to see Jessica get it, and she will at a future date.

I want to thank all of you have taken the time to review, I really appreciate all your kind support.

Stephanie Meyers owns twilight

Chapter 9

BPOV:

I woke up to my personal, chiseled alarm again. Lately I have found myself more aware of his physic. Even I have to admit Emmett is sexy as all get out. I exchange a good morning with Emmett and head into the shower.

The rest of the week had progressed with out much incident. Except for a rumor that Edward has pinned down to that Stanley bitch starting. The new rumor is that I, Isabella Swan am now pregnant with the first half vampire, half human in history. I actually had to laugh at this one, sex would actually be required for that to happen, not that I am anywhere even in the playing field for something like that. Upon, Edward informing us of the rumor and it's instigator a weird look had come over Rosalie, what it meant I don't know, but she seemed to be planning something.

What can I say about my feeling for Emmett, they started out with fear and hate and moved on to like, but now there seems to be something more. I don't know if I would call what I feel for Emmett as love yet, but maybe, Ugh I just don't know.

I have been extremely nervous, to say the least, since Emmett asked me out on a date, which is ridiculous. I mean this thing between us is some destiny thing, how could I go wrong. But still, I find myself wanting to please him somehow.

After getting ready we headed to school and, I do have to say to my great delight, it was a quiet day. Which brings be back to now Emmett dropped me off and headed to his house to get ready for the date. Alice and Rosalie put their foot down saying he wasn't aloud to see me before their great reveal.

"Alice I'm not wearing that" I tell her as she holds up a dress, no let me rephrase that a dish towel. "What the hell is that supposed to cover:" I asked.

Hell even Rosalie was shocked at the cut of this "dress" which is saying a lot.

"Fine" Alice huffed and brought out another dress, and I dare say it was perfectly cut, but I was a little worried about trying to pull of an oriental print.

"Alice it's beautiful but that print will never work on me" I tell her

"Shhh, it will be fine, with the right make-up and the right hairstyle this dress will look stunning on you." Alice says in a 'I'm not playing manner'

"Ok, I trust you" I say in a tone that is not even the least bit convincing.

After, showering, hair, makeup, nails and a bunch of other beauty regimented things that I didn't even know existed I was pushed in front of the mirror. I have to say, Alice was absolutely right, between Alice's make over and Rosalie's hair styling, the dress worked, wonders.

"Just wait until Em get's a look at you" Rosalie says smiling

I turned to hug them both "Thank you guys so much, I'm beautiful" I say

"Nonsense, Rose stated all we did was accentuate an already beautiful canvas" Rose says smiling

"Oh I can't wait for tomorrow, if you like this you haven't seen anything yet" Alice says with a gleam in her eye.

I just groan in reply, an I swear if I'm not mistaken that Rose groaned too. Just what had I got myself into, if even Rosalie is nervous about shopping with Alice.

I'm brought out of my musing by the door bell ringing. I get up to get it and am pushed right back down in the chair I am sitting in.

"You can't answer the door" Alice scolds.

"Why the heck not, it's my house" I reply

Rose left to get the door. "You have to make a grand entrance, make him wait a few minutes, so he knows the extent of work you are putting into this" she says. This seems silly to me as I have been ready for some time now, but by the look on her face and her deceiving small body, I decide not to cross her.

After a few minutes Alice decides it's time to make my grand entrance. I slowly make my way down the stairs, not as part of my entrance, but so I don't kill myself in these ridiculous heels Alice put me in. I fought her like hell on these shoes, but like I said I'm learning you don't cross Alice, when it come to fashion.

Nearing the bottom of the stairs I see Emmett, And oh my god the suite he is wearing, is breathtaking. His suite is perfectly tailored, and not only makes him look sophisticated, but clings in all the right places to show off his impressive form.

"My god, you are beautiful" Emmett tells me as he hands me a perfect rose.

"Right back at you handsome" I say beaming. I am truly happy by the effect, my appearance is clearly having on him, if the darkening of his eyes is any indication.

We stand there staring into each other eyes when someone clears their throat. "I'm going to miss you kid, I'll see you in a week, but if you need anything, and I mean anything you call me day or night" Charlie says to me. Charlie than turns his attention to Emmett "I know she is in your care, but I expect my rules to be followed, young man she is to be out no longer than 12am, and you better bring her back to me in pristine condition next week." Charlie says to Emmett, and if I didn't know better I think Emmett actually cringed.

"Sir, I promise no one besides myself, except may be you will take better care of this angel, and don't worry, Carlisle and Esme have already told me that your rules are to be followed in their house as well" He told him reassuringly.

It was ridiculous, Charlie's rules had actually applied to Emmett as well as me, he actually had to follow the same curfews I did and he is decades older than Charlie. But Emmett, did not want to disappoint my father, so he followed each ruled dignity. As crazy as it seems I also think Emmet kind of feared him. Don't get me wrong my father is a good man, and loyal to fault, but even his friends new you don't cross him.

We left the house for our date and I assumed we would be taking Emmett's jeep, but in it's place was a midnight black Vanquish. I don't know a lot about cars, but even I recognized it. "Wow, where did you get this" I had to ask

"It's Edward's other car, he let me borrow it, actually I had to bribe him to use it" Emmet laughed

"Bribe him" I asked

"Let's just say I might have video taped him in one of his more embarrassing moments a few years back, and leave it at that" He said, booming with laughter

I knew he would never tell me, but I had to wonder just what he had on Edward, I just giggled at the thought of what it could be considering Emmett's laughter.

We drove to the outskirts of Port Angeles to a restaurant situated in what would appear to be the middle of nowhere. I recognized the name immediately Crowley's, this was a restaurant every one knew of, but most did not have the funds or the clout to go to. Emmett pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant and came around the car to open the door and helped me out of the car. A valet than took the vehicle.

We entered the restaurant and it was impressive to say the least. We approached the hostess at the front, and Emmett gave our name and we were seated immediately. "Wow Emmett this place is impressive" I told him.

"I'm glad you like it. I asked around, and was told this place was the best. I had to ask, because I don't eat out often" He said with a playful smirk

I just giggled at his comment. Our waitress showed up to take our order and proceeded to shamelessly eye fuck Emmett. I couldn't even believe how obvious she was. She completely ignored me and spoke to Emmett.

"Hello, I'm Dianna and I will be your server for the evening. Can I bring anything for your friend" she asked hopefully.

This pissed me off she asked him what to bring me, she did not ask him what he wanted show she obviously knew he was a vampire. Why would you ask the one who doesn't eat what the one who eats wants.

"Well Dianna, I would suggest you ask my girlfriend what she would like, as she is obviously the one who is going to be eating" Emmett said as if reading my mind.

"I will do that, but let me know if you need anything honey, anything at all" she said shamelessly to

Emmett.

I was just about to say something that was sure to embarrass myself when and older women who obviously worked there judging by her uniform came up and whispered something in Dianna ear. Dianna promptly left without saying a word.

"Hello I'm Christine and I will be serving you tonight" she said directly to me. She then added "I overheard what was going, on and I apologize for Dianna's behavior. This is not the kind of establishment the tolerates such things." She says.

I have to say after we got a new server the service was impeccable , and the food was out of this world. I noticed on our way out Emmett slipped Christine a c-note, and she deserved every penny, your loss Dianna.

Following dinner Emmett drove us to the pier in Port Angeles and we walked out to the end hand in hand. Once we got to the end of the pier Emmett put the wrap I had forgotten in the car around my shoulders and put his arms around me. We just stood there with me in Emmett's arms, and Emmet resting his chin on my shoulder. There were a lot of boats out on the bay.

"This is so beautiful Emmett, thank you for bringing me here" I told him

"Your beautiful" was his reply.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies" I said jokingly

"You're the only girl I've ever asked out ever" He said seriously.

He's been alive longer than my dead grandmother, certainly there has to have been someone. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you have never been on a date?" I asked

"I don't really remember my time before my change, so I can promise you that I have never been on a date, but since my change, I have never been on a date or been with a lady in any way. I have just never met any one special enough until now" He states

"Emmett, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. This is my first date too. I have never been out with a guy in any way." I tell him honestly

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that no other guy has ever had the privilege of your company. But, your so beautiful, how has no guy never seen this, and asked you out?" He asked with some awe in his voice.

Is this guy for real, I admit that I'm at least average, but here he is never been on a date and he is a virtual Adonis. "Guys, have asked me out before, but I just wasn't interested in them, I usually got asked out by jerks."

Emmett spins me around so that I am looking up into our eyes and he asks "So would you say I am a jerk?" by the look in his eye, I can tell he is actually worried about my reply.

"No, definitely not a jerk" I smile up at him he then leans down and presses his lips up against mine, a bit startled by the suddenness of the kiss it takes me a moment to respond. I feel his tongue asking for entrance and I open my mouth and we deepen our kiss. The feeling of is full lips is more amazing than I even imagined, and yes imagine, I have been doing. His taste matches his scent in spiciness. We finally have to break apart so I can breath. We are no longer kissing but we have not pulled apart his forehead is resting on my forehead and our noses are almost touching. "Wow" is my intelligent response.

"Wow, sums it up perfectly. A perfect kiss to end a perfect night. Sorry to say it's time to get home, If you think Charlie is scary when you are late, you haven't seen Esme" He says teasingly.

As we are riding to his house, following our date all I can think of is I actually love this man. I'm in love with him and it scares the shit out of me. I want to tell him, but I don't know what is stopping me. I may have just realized the extent of my feeling for him to night, but I think I always knew.

"Hey, your awfully quite over there Bells, you ok" Emmett says.

Bells huh, "Sorry, Emmy I'm more than ok, I had such a wonderful time tonight, thank you" I reassure him

"Emmy, that is the name you have chosen for me?" He says with humor

"If you want to call me Bells, than yes Emmy it will be" I say. Hopefully this will persuade him to call me Bella

"Emmy, I think I like it" He says. Damn him.

We pull up in front of the Cullen's mansion, yes I say mansion only in their would could they call this a house. It's lit up I guess they waited up for us, what the hell am I thinking of course they waited up they don't sleep.

Emmett parks the car and he leads me up to the front door and we enter. The last time I was here I really never got to take it in, I was too worried about becoming lunch to notice things. It was immaculate, and it's decor was what you would suspect from seeing the outside. No expense was spared in any part of this 'house'.

We enter the living room and his family are all their. I have spent time with his brothers and sisters, so I'm not nervous about that. But the last time I saw Esme she was giving me an ultimatum of taking the 'easy way' or the 'hard way', and Carlisle the last time I saw him I was in a fight.

As if reading my concern Esme walked right up to me and took me into a tight embrace "I am so happy to have you here dear, how was your evening?" she asked

After exchanging hello's with everyone we told them about our date leaving the more personal details out. After being asked if Emmett had behaved himself I told them he was a perfect gentleman, when Jasper came up threw his arm around me and pulled me up to his body.

"How about we run away together darlin just the two of us" he said jokingly

"This might worry, me if I didn't know your wife could track you anywhere in the world. Hell she might even make you go shopping." Emmett said with a booming laugh. I could swear when he said the bit about the shopping Jasper actually shuttered. My god, with the little comments, and the reactions to Alice's shopping I was beginning to have more than a little bit of fear about tomorrow's shopping trip.

"Joke if you will, but if it wasn't for me you'd all be running around in rags" Alice huffed

After a full day of school and our date I was starting to feel a little tired, and as if in confirmation I yawned.

"Dear, you must be exhausted after your day, the girls brought you things home with them and put them up in Emmett's room. Emmet why don't you take Bella up to your room and help her get settled." Esme said in a motherly tone.

"After you show Bella your room we can play x-box" Jasper says hopefully

"Nah, I'll play tomorrow" Emmett replies.

"Emmy, after I fall asleep you can sneak down and visit with your family, I feel like I've been hogging all your time lately." I tell him

"No" he whines and pouts. "Your going to be away from me all day tomorrow, I want as much time with you as I can get"

Just then Jasper make a motion with his arm, and makes a whipping sound. I just gape, at him I can't believe he would be so mean. Everyone in the room erupts into laughter.

"You'll have to excuse them dear, Emmett has been picking on the men in this family for decades about being whipped." Esme says between giggles

"Yes, it is about time we get to exact some revenge on 'Emmy'." Carlisle says while still laughing.

Emmet picks me up throws me over his shoulder and runs up to his room at vampire speed. "WALK" . Esme yells after us, which puts me into a fit of giggles.

Emmet puts me down outside of a door, and opens it, I walk in and am taken back by how beautiful the room is. I expected a man's room to be to masculine, but his room is neutral, more the room of an adult than the age his appearance depicts. "Wow Emmy this is, room is amazing I tell him. And that bed is incredible" I tell him while looking at the beautiful piece of furniture.

"Actually this is the first time I'm seeing the bed myself. I never had a reason for a bed before, Esme got it for us while I was staying at your house." He tells me

"Well Esme has wonder full taste" I tell him

"Thank you dear" she yells from downstairs. The vampire hearing thing is really going to take some getting used to.

I gather my things, and find some sleep wear to change into, Emmet shows me to his bathroom, which is five time the size of the main bathroom in my house. I get ready for bed and come out and Emmett is already changed into his sleep pants and of course no shirt, which is fine by me. Before we climb in bed, Emmet puts his arms around me and pulls me into another kiss, this kiss is much softer and sweeter than our first kiss had been, all I can think is wow again. We pull apart and he kisses my forehead and tells me goodnight and we climb into bed. Normally, I always fall asleep, and than sometime during the night end up cuddling up with him. Tonight, I decided, to just skip that silly step and cuddle up to him. I fall asleep to his delicious scent and the thoughts of love I have for this man, vampire or not I love Emmet Cullen.

A/N

So she now realizes that she loves Emmett, so what is it going to take for her to tell him.

I was going to make this one long chapter to include the shopping trip but decided to break it up so you'd all have something to read sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I am trying with the grammar. I wish I could use the excuse that English was not my first language but then I would be lying.

Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight

Chapter 10

I woke up wrapped in the arms of my love. Only problem is he doesn't know I love him. I'm still deciding how to tell him. I don't know why I am being such a chicken shit about this. I guess for me this makes the whole thing to real, as if by giving into this I am giving up my humanity. Sure, Emmett has said he would never change me against my wishes, but how would a relationship work between us. Twenty years down the road, people will be calling me a cougar. Forty years down the road they will just figure I am rich and he is a gold digger. And what about when I eventually pass away, what happens to him. So much to think about.

"Good morning" Emmett says while moving into kiss me.

I abruptly pull away, and Emmett has a hurt look on his faces so immediately explain myself "Human, morning breath not a pretty combination" I smile at him

"Silly human" Emmett then quickly moves in and claims my lips with his for an intense kiss.

"Good morning:" I say breathlessly.

"Time to get ready for your big day" Emmett says with a pout, obviously still not happy that we have to be apart for any length of time.

I have to admit, the thought of being away from him, is causing me some anxiety as well. Not to mention the 'be afraid, very afraid' vibes everybody is giving off about shopping with Alice.

I quickly shower in in the biggest shower I have ever been in. The shower in itself was an amazing experience it had so many shower heads, It seriously reminded me of a car wash. After my shower I put on my best jeans and a nice blouse and a pair of ballet flats. I headed down the stairs to find Emmett, when Rosalie stopped me.

"Just what do you think you are wearing" She asked

Was I underdressed to go shopping with them, was there something wrong with my blouse "This why?" I asked unsure.

"No not your clothing your footwear. Go up stairs and put on some comfortable sneakers, perhaps running, or cross trainers" She said seriously

Oh my I thought, as I went back up the stairs and changed into my most comfortable sneakers. I then proceeded down the stairs again to find Emmett.

"Emmett, is in the kitchen making you breakfast" Jasper said, making the same whipping sound he had made the night before only louder for Emmett's benefit in the other room.

I just giggled at his silliness

"So you think that is funny Bella, consorting with the enemy are we" Emmett said as he appeared out of nowhere, he picked me up and twirled me around a few times and threw me over his shoulder

"Emmy, put me down" I said while giving him a slap on his stone hard back.

"Not until you say that, you are sorry and that Jasper, is not funny" Emmett said teasingly

"I'll do no such thing, put me down now" I told him in a mock scolding tone.

"Oh well then I guess you will be slung over my shoulder all day" He said while shrugging his shoulder that I was slung over for emphasis.

Alice, ran into the room "Yeah, I've wanted to take Em shopping for such a looong time. So many outfits, I need to try on him, I can see it now" Alice said squealing

Emmett promptly put me down "You win" he said very seriously

I could not help but laugh at the crazy antics of these three. For all intense and purposes I was truly beginning to see them as siblings.

"Well we better not keep Esme, waiting she has made you a wonderful breakfast and she even let me help" He said beaming with pride.

Seeing how proud he was of himself, I knew one thing for sure, no matter what I was going to have to eat this breakfast and like it.

We walked into the kitchen and I could not believe the spread in front of me, was I missing something, do vampires eat breakfast. There were waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, muffins, and toast. "Invite the neighbors for breakfast too" I asked hopefully.

"No dear, this is all for you. I forgot to ask what you like to eat, you don't have to eat anything you don't want to" Esme said

"Wow, other than a restaurant I don't think any one has every cooked for me like this before, thank you both so much" I said with true appreciation

"It's been so long since I've cooked for anyone dear, I'm sure it won't compare to your mothers cooking" Esme said concerned

"Renee cook" I snorted, "My mother has never made a meal in her life unless it came from the freezer and went into the microwave. In our house I always cooked all the meals. This is really refreshing thank you" I said hoping my sincerity was being conveyed.

"Your very welcome" Esme said, with a pondering tone.

I decided to try a little of everything, and to my delight, I didn't have to pretend one bit, for individuals that do not eat, they sure as hell can cook. After finishing the food on my plate I got up and went to grab my dishes and they were already gone. Emmett had grabbed them from me and was at the sink washing them. When from the doorway behind me I heard the all to familiar 'whipping sound' I turned around expecting to see Jasper when it was in fact Carlisle this time.

"Carlisle you too, is this joke ever going to get old" Emmett muttered

"Nope, Never!" Edward Bellows from the living room

I just can't stop laughing around these guys they are just to funny. Alice than comes into the kitchen.

"Are we ready to go yet, if we leave right now we will make it there just as the mall opens" She says while practically vibrating with eagerness.

"Alice dear, the Mall will not be sold out if we aren't there just as it opens, let us get ready and we will be there in a short while" Esme says sweetly to Alice

Alice just pouts and leaves the kitchen. Boy she really takes her shopping seriously.

Before we leave for the mall I run upstairs to Emmy's room, or our room as he insists I call it. I go into it and quickly find my purse and turn around to leave and find myself faced with Emmett. He than reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a cellular phone and hands it to me "Just in case you get into any trouble" He says

"It's the mall Emmett, I will be with you mother and both of your sisters." I say while knitting my eyebrows together in confusion. Jeesh, their vampires for crying out loud, how much safer could I be.

"I know, it's for my sister. Look if Alice becomes too much for you to handle, and Esme and Rose can't handle her I want you to call me and I'll come rescue you." the serious in his tone sends chills down my spine. I take the phone and go to put in my purse, when I change my mind and put it in my pocket, as it may be my only life line. Really I'm being ridiculous how bad could she be, though I make no move to remove the phone from my pocket.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he says as he captures my mouth with his for another hot as hell kiss.

"I'm going to miss you too" I say breathlessly as I am still recovering from that kiss. All I can say is Wow.

I head down stairs with my hand entwined with Emmy's and he walks me out to the car and I get in back with Rose.

EMPOV:

I stand and watch as my angel drives away with the girls, and I just want to run after the car. How am I going to go a whole day without my Bella. I mean we have had to go without each other for short periods of time such as when in school, but at least I get my Bella fix between classes. I also remember the one time I left her by herself for a day she got injured by that Lauren bitch. I know she couldn't be more protected than with the girls, but I am still anxious. I am praying that Rosalie's plan of taking Esme pays off and she can keep Alice in check.

"Emmett, I now how you feel" Jasper says, pun intended I'm sure.

"I know Jasper, but I feel so anxious, how do you guys do it. She's hasn't been gone but five minutes and I'm reduced to jello. Is this normal?"

"Actually yes it is quite normal. It never fully goes away, but with time you learn to manage it. You also have to remember it is harder for you because your mate is human, and deep down you know that makes her vulnerable. The other problem you face is you haven't yet been able to claim her totally as your mate. Once she is a vampire and your claimed mate it will become easier" clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if she will ever want to become a vampire or wish to be claimed by me. Don't get me wrong, we are getting along great, it's just it seems we are stuck." I tell him

"She's completely in love with you the other things will follow" Jasper says reassuringly

"I don't know if she loves me or not" I tell him

"My god bro you are as dense as fuck, everyone in this family can tell that girl is head over heels in love with you. I may not be able to read her emotions, but I suspect that even she knows she loves you, give her time to say it, You'll see. Now stop this mopeing you owe me hours and hours of x-box time." Jasper says giving me a shove back towards the house.

I guess playing x-box can't hurt and it will certainly help keep part of my mind of Bella at least for awhile.

BPOV:

We get to the mall, and Alice already has my door open and is pulling me out of the car. I'm worried she is going to pull my arm out of my socket.

"Alice!, let go over her at once. Do you want to explain to your brother why his mate is in a cast." Esme sternly whisper yells so no other ears can hear.

"Sorry" She says sheepishly. "Oh my god, I just seen it there is a huge sale in one of the shops that is gong under" she says as she takes off with us trying to follow. I was actually surprised this mall was, was for the wealthy to be sure, the usual stores I was used to were nowhere in sight. Every shop we passed was some high end boutique with higher end prices I'm sure.

"Bella, we are going to get you a whole new wardrobe" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, I don't have this kind of money, just shop for yourself." I tell her

Esme, then stops me and takes me aside. "Bella, I can tell from talking with Emmett, that you don't like to take others money, but listen to me carefully when I tell you this. You are family now. You have brought a side out of Emmett that none of us has ever seen, we are so happy for him and so thankful to you. We have more money than we can spend, and give a great deal to charity. We could buy you every outfit in this mall and it would only be a tiny portion of what we feel we owe you for the joy you have brought our family. Do you understand Bella" she said the last part in her understand or else tone.

"Ok, I don' know what I did though, all I did was walk into a school cafeteria one day" I say

"You did a hell of a lot more than that dear, a whole hell of a lot more" She said warmly

After awhile, I was able to tell which stores, paid the best commission and which stores didn't. Alice seemed well known where ever we went, some stores the associates were battling on who would wait on us in other they were also battling, on would have to wait on us.

We shopped all morning long, I have tried on more clothing than I think most manikins see in their lifetime. Though while shopping I noted a pattern. Around 1pm my stomach started growling.

"Can we take a break?" I asked timidly

"Break, no we have so much more to do and see" Alice said

"Alice, why don't you and Rose continue on and me and Bella will take break to eat and we can meet up again later' Esme said sweetly

"All right you can meet us in 15 minutes in front of …." Alice was saying when she got cut off

"No Alice we will meet you when Bella is rested and has had some nourishment" This time Esme's tone was not sweet at all but demanding.

"Fine" Alice huffed and towed Rose away. I did notice Rose flash a look at Esme which clearly read 'thanks a lot'

Esme took me to a nice restaurant, and I ordered a chicken salad and had a lemonade. "I'm so proud of you dear, not many people can handle Alice's shopping, and my god some of the outfits, she was picking for you were horrendous and so unlike her, I can't for the life of me imagine why." She pondered

"Actually Esme I've noticed the same thing and there is a definite pattern. I need you not to make any plans or respond in away that she could see in a vision. Alice has been trying to manipulate me, she did the same thing on my first date with Emmett, she pulled out a dress that I wouldn't be caught dead in and even had Rosalie looking at her like she was crazy, and then pulled out an alternate beautiful dress. I think she want me to pick out the second outfit she picks for me, but I don't understand why she keeps showing me awful outfits first" I told her

Esme nodded and smiled, showing me she understood and I unveiled my plan.

Following lunch, we regrouped with the girls, and Esme distracted Alice long enough for me to unveil my plan to Rosalie. The way she smiled back, I knew she thought this was going to be fun.

RPOV:

I can't believe I didn't see what Alice was doing, but why in the hell was she doing this. This ought to be hilarious.

We went into another boutique that me and Alice usually frequent. When Alice rounded the corner with two dresses one was stunning and on was possibly the ugliest pattern on a dress I'd ever seen, really Alice.

Alice held up the travesty first "Bella, what do you think of this one." Alice asked

Honestly the color pallet on this dress should be illegal, who in the hell designed this …"Oh my god Alice I love it, it's perfect, does it come with matching shoes." Bella said excitedly.

The look on Alice's face when she said it was perfect was priceless, I thought Alice was going to get physically ill which is impossible. But when Bella asked if their were matching shoes for the monstrosity, it took every thing in me not to bust out laughing. I could see Esme trying to contain herself as well, damn why I didn't bring my video camera I'll never know.

"Rose, what do you think" Alice asked, trying to us me as an out.

"You picked it and Bella loves it grab it." I answered.

Alice looked as if she was going to seriously lose it, but she knew she couldn't' say anything she backed her self into this corner. Alice left the shop with Bella in tow and I grabbed the second dress, she had picked, it was beautiful and I bought it, I could tell Bella really did love the second dress.

We shopped in a few other stores when we decided to go into one of the more trendier stores. Once again Alice came with two outfits, this time however the first outfit was beyond awful it was damn near insulting. I was leather, with a weird webbing, so not much would be left to the imagination.

"Oh my god Alice Emmy will love me in this" she said rushing and grabbing the bizarre top.

Oh my god this is too much, and yes I guarantee Bella Emmy would love you in that, I can only hope there is no more because I don't think I can contain myself much longer.

"Ooh, and we should get one for you for Jasper" She added sweetly

That's it I'm going to get you later for this I think as I bite into my rock hard inner cheek and can taste the venom. Esme doesn't even try she just turns around and walks away no doubt to find somewhere to laugh hysterically at the look Bella just elicited form Alcie's face. Esme turns around and comes right back, I have to give her credit she's holding it together rather well.

"ARE YOU NUTS! THAT IS THE UGLIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN, I WOULD NOT BE CAUGHT DEAD WEARING THAT, AND I WOULD NEVER LET YOU WEAR SOMETHING THAT UGLY!" She ranted

We all lost in and bust out laughing. Bella actually had tears rolling out of her eyes, and if we could produce tears so would we.

Alice obviously figured out what we were up to, she appeared to not only be hurt, but embarrassed as she stalked out of the store.

"I'll go talk to her" Bella said as she followed Alice out of the store.

BPOV:

I followed Alice, as she went out into the courtyard area and sat on the wall of the fountain.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or embarrass you. When I figured out what you were doing, I just could not understand why in the world you were doing it." I tell her

"Don't you see Bella, I can't see your future. Usually I pick out outfits, that I know will look good on everyone and then my visions will tell me which one's they will like. With you I just figured, I could control the outcome, I'm sorry." Alice says.

"Maybe you not being able to see my future is a good thing" I tell her honestly

"How can you say that?" she asked almost mortified.

"Think about it Alcie, how many friends have you had where you had to do any work at all. Alice I already consider you a close friend, but think about it, with me you are going to have to do what the rest of us do on a daily basis. You are going to have to get to know me, you are going to have to learn my preferences. I think that will make us closer friends, than if you could simply look into my future" I tell her with a smile

"OH, Bella, I never thought of It like that, I think your right." she says back to her bouncy self

"Alright than, next time we go shopping you are simply going to show me, what you think looks great. Besides, out of the outfits you have shown, me other than the awful ones that is, have I given you a hard time?" I ask her

"No you haven't, I promise from now on I'll just ask you?" She says sincerely.

"Ok, guys, we need to be leaving soon. I'm sure Bella could use a little break before we leave so why don't you ladies go finish and I'll sit with Bella" Esme say

Rose and Alice take off and are out of sight. "So Bella, how long have you been in love with Emmy" she says warmly

"umm?" how intelligent am I

Esme giggles at my witty response "Bella, you might be able to full Emmy, maybe even some of the guys, but not the girls and especially not me. I know the look of a woman who is smitten with a man, and yours out shines that, you are full out in love with Emmett."

"Actually yeah, I am. This is going to sound stupid, but I want to tell him, in a way that is special. And I also have to admit, that I'm afraid." I tell her looking down into the fountain.

"Bella, when you are ready you'll tell him. And when you tell him, you will make him the happiest man in existence. Don't fret, you'll know when the time is right. Well here comes Alice and Rose it looks like it's time to go.

We go to the car and Esme pops the truck while we add our last few packages. Rosalie had been bringing our packages out to the car throughout the day, so it was hard to notice how much we bought but looking at this giant trunk filled with our purchases was something to see.

We pulled out of the parking lot, and got on the highway when my pocket started to ring, opened it and said "hello?" not sure who would be calling the cell phone.

"Hey bells it's me, when are you guys coming home already" Emmett huffed

"Actually we decided we are going to stay and shop till the mall closes and then get a hotel room" I said hopefully convincingly.

"What why, nooo" He whined

I then think I hear him whimper "Emmy I'm sorry I was just joking with you we are already on the highway"

"Yeah! and Bells, you are I'm going to get you for that one" he said evily

Oh shit what have I got myself into. The car erupts into laughter most likely because of the look on my face.

"Emmy we will be home in a about an hour, how about I make it up to you" I say hopefully

"Ok, Miss Swan, if you can make it up to me, I'll let it go this time, I'll see you when you get here angel." He says

We hang up and I think oh, shit what the hell am I going to do to make this up to him. Seeing my distress, Rosalie and the girls tell me what would be very nice to do for a vampire, and we hatch a plan.

We pull into the driveway and are approaching the house and I see Emmett practically bouncing on the porch. He come flying down to meet the car, I was a little worried, he wasn't going to wait for the car to stop before he tried to get me out. After the car is stopped he opens the door and yanks me out at vampire speed, thank god I had taken off the seat belt, before the car stopped. He held me up so we were eye level with each other and he gave me another of his trademark kisses. It should be a sin to look as good as he does and kiss like that, if it is a sin, I'm gladly becoming a sinner.

The boys unloaded the car and each of the guys carried their mates packages, as most of the shopping was for me Emmett even, with his size, had to make multiple trips.

We told them all about our shopping adventure, but had already decided, that we did not need to embarrass Alice more than she already was, so we left out that whole ordeal. Edward of course knew, from reading their minds, but kept his mouth shut, my guess is he received a silent warning from Rose.

I got a quick dinner from the kitchen than feigned sleepiness, and as expected Emmett came with me. Rose and Alice had already been in the room and had all the supplies ready.

"What's all this" Emmett asked clearly confused.

"Me making it up to you Emmy, let's get you shirt off" I said

Emmett whipped his shirt off at vampire speed, probably realizing this was going to be something he would enjoy.

"Emmy, lie down on the bed, on your stomach" I instruct

Which he does showing of his perfect muscular back. I grab the hot oil, and straddle him, actually the boy is to big to straddle, I end up sitting on his rock hard ass, no complaint here. I pour some the hot oil on his skin and I hear him draw in a deep breath.

I put down the oil and then start to massage it in. Actually really all I can do is rub the oil in, as I can't really manipulate his flesh. Rubbing the oil over his lower back I then begin to work my way up his spine and to his shoulders. From his shoulders I work my way down his rock solid arms. I've never got appreciate him like this before this was amazing. I continue rubbing oil on him until I feel it start to cool, and I become tired.

I lean forward and whisper into his ear "Emmy, am I forgiven" I ask him

He goes to get up which almost send me flying except he whips around and grabs me and brings his lips down upon mine in the longest kiss yet. "Not only are you forgiven for this time, but the next time as well, and who knows maybe next time I'll need to be forgiven" He said the last part while grinning.

At that moment my traitorous body decides to yawn. "Oh baby, you must be tired. I'm going to go take a shower to get this oil off of me, it might take a while" he says

He then got up to go to the bathroom, for his shower when I see the enormous tent in his pants. Something told me Oil removal was not going to be the cause of the length of his shower. And speaking of length, if that tent was any indication, holly shit, was anything on that man small.

I really wanted to wait up for Emmy, but he was taking entirely to long, and I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning wrapped in Emmett's huge arms. I gave him a good morning kiss got up and got ready for the day.

I went downstairs for breakfast, and than joined the family in the living room, we were watching television when the door bell rang. Alice went into a vision and started speaking to the family too low for me to hear. Carlisle than brought the guests into the living room

"Hey everyone we have some company" Carlisle stated and in walked three vampires with red eyes and a human girl. Emmet quickly grabbed me from my position on the couch beside him and put me on his lap, he then wrapped his arms around me in what I assumed was a defensive type posture.

A/N

I know where I am going with this story now. Yeah

Anyways, just wanted you all to know, there is going to be some ANGST coming your way.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Once again thank you everyone for the terrific reviews, I really, really appreciate the feedback.

Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight

Chapter 11

EMPOV:

After my shower I quickly dried off and headed into the bedroom to see my angel laying asleep on top of the covers. She has had a long day and was truly exhausted. As tired as she was, she still took the time to give me one of the most memorable experiences of my life.

When we had entered the bedroom earlier I truly had been confused, there were towels across the bed and candles lit all around the room. And by the bed there was some kind of warmer, with a bottle in it. Then Bella had instructed me, to take of my shirt and to lay on my stomach. I wasn't quite sure what was going on but I had a feeling it was going to be something great. After I was laying on my stomach, I was a little more than surprised when my angel climbed on top of me. But nothing could have prepared me for the warmth I suddenly felt on my back and then her warm hand traveling all over my torso and then my arms, spreading the warmth evenly. I don't think I have ever, truly felt as content as I had in that moment. My angel kept it up her ministrations until she was exhausted.

While soothing, the experience was also highly erotic. I couldn't even find in in myself to care that I had popped an erection right in front of her. By the look on her face, she had certainly noticed it, but how could she not, yeah I'm a big boy.

After giving her one hell of kiss, in gratitude I had excused myself to go take a shower. And I'd say by the telling smirk on her face she knew I needed to go take care of business. I would like to have shown my gratitude longer, but if I did not find release soon I knew I was going to explode, and at this point in our relationship, I knew I could not ask her for help.

I had to think of something to show her my gratitude though. After all she had just given me one of the most memorable experiences of my life.

Coming out of my musing, I moved over to my angel picked her up and cradled her with one arm while I pulled the bedding down. I then put her in bed and climbed in next to her pulling the covers up over us both. My poor angel was so exhausted, she did not even stir from all the movement.

As my perfect Bells lay sleeping beside me, I just relaxed and pondered our future together, and my hopes for us. A couple hours after light had shown threw the windows Bella finally began to stir, this is truly the happiest time for me each day.

After getting ready for our day I go downstairs to watch my angel eat. My family has noticed my infatuation with watching her eat, but what can I say I'm just weird I guess.

We went into the living room and were watching television, when Alice went into a vision, and informed of three nomadic vampires, who were curious coming as the door bell ring. She explained that one of them was in the company of a human mate as well.

Carlisle invited them in and I saw they had crimson eyes as to be expected. I instantly put my angel on my lap and wrapped my arms around her wanting them to see she was mine. I was also worried that she would feel fear and did this to comfort my mate as well.

"Hello my name is Laurent, these are my companions James and Victoria" He said with a slight Cajun accent.

Carlisle then introduced us all including Bella. I had noticed they did not introduce the human with them obviously so had Bella.

"Hello, you are?" She asked

"My god, don't you have any control over your pet" the red head, Victoria sneered.

"We realize you are curious and have extended our hospitality to you, but while you are here, we ask that you do not disrespect Bella, she is Emmett's mate and is a highly valued member of this family" Carlisle said in a tone which let them know he meant business.

"My companions meant no disrespect I can assure you" Laurent said giving Victoria a pointed look. "We truly are curious about your coven" He continued

"We do not see ourselves as coven, but as a family unit" Carlisle corrected

"I noticed your eyes are an unusual color" James spoke for the first time.

Carlisle then explained our diet to them and his history and how he had come to discover the diet. Laurent seemed truly interested, while the other two seemed almost disgusted. Carlisle than suggested they all go hunt with them, so they could see our diet in action so to speak.

Laurent agreed, but if the other two weren't going, then there was no way in hell I would leave Bella here by herself with them. The other two agreed to come along, after Carlisle assured them that their human companion would be safe staying home with the others. I noticed their human girl hadn't so much as made a peep and was standing in a completely submissive state.

We all decided to go hunting, all the males from our family and their coven. I did not like leaving Bella, one bit but figured she was safe enough, this human girl, would cause her no harm, besides the girls in our family could more than handle things.

BPOV:

They all headed out hunting, and I again tried to introduce myself to my fellow human. My fellow human that just sounds so weird, my god my life really has changed.

"Hi, I'm Bella, what is your name" I asked

"I'm Ashley, you are really lucky to have been taken by a mate with such means" she said while eyeing up the house.

"Yes, he is quite the catch" I answered smiling

"Wow, I can't believe he let it slide when you spoke out of turn, you really should be more careful" she said quietly

"He doesn't' tell me what to say or do" I replied honestly

"I'm sorry to hear that. He must not care about you as much as my Laurent cares for me" she replied

Is this girl for real. I had figured she was just shy, not that she needed permission to speak, she thinks that's love. "I wouldn't say that, Emmett loves me very much" I tell her truthfully

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, I just can't see how he can love you, if he isn't preparing you to be his perfect mate" she said while looking at her feet

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" I ask curiously

"I shouldn't say this, Laurent will have my hide" she says hesitantly. I give her a smile as reassurance. "We travel quite a bit, so I have seen my share of human mates. And in every case we are the same, we are trained to meet our mates needs perfectly before we are turned, yet your mate seems to have done nothing to prepare you. If he truly loved you he should be conditioning you." She said

I could tell she believed every words she said. Holy shit this girl had been brain washed. I was about to say so when Rose came up beside me and threw her arm around me as if to say shut up. I took her hint.

Ashley asked me about how I had met Emmett, so I told us our story, she seemed amazed. Ashley then told me her story which was nowhere near as nice.

Ashley much like myself was just a girl going to high school in Montana. One day while she was walking home, Laurent had spotted her and grabbed her. He took her to her home, and had her say goodbye to her family and she had never seen them again. She told me about how she had been conditioned, which involved physical and emotional abuse as far as I was concerned, but she seemed to think it was great. Ashley went onto tell me the stories of other human mates she had met, and compared to some she had it really good.

After hearing all this I realized just how much I truly loved Emmett, I mean I already knew I loved him, but hearing how different he truly was just made me realize what a great man he truly is.

The boys and the nomadic vampires returned from their hunt and we were once again gathered in the living room.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and for being so open with us." Laurent said

"Your quite, welcome, it was nice meeting you all" Carlisle told them

"Well I don't know about the other two, but I know I am not changing my diet anytime soon" James said smiling he then turned to me and Emmet and addressed only Emmett totally ignoring me. "If you are interested I could take Bella off of your hand for a while, I would be willing to train her to be your proper mate if you wish" James said sneering at me

At this point Emmet moved in front of me and started growling. And let me tell you, that boy can growl..

"James meant no disrespect I can assure you, he is just unaccustomed to your way of life. We will take our leave not, and again, thank you so much for your hospitality" Laurent said glaring at James.

Carlisle just shrugged it off, probably just wanting to get these nomads out of his house before any trouble could ensue.

The Vampires left and we all sighed a breath of relief.

"Well that was fun" I joked. Which had every vampire looking at me like I was crazy.

Emmett finally relaxed and had his arms wrapped around me again. Unfortunately, thanks to the unexpected company most of the day was lost. Following dinner we gathered in the living room to watch a movie, as the girls had chosen the movie last time we were watching some sci-fi movie called 2012. And to tell the truth the movie sucked, who wrote that shit.

As we were watching the horrid movie Emmet stretched out on the couch we were sharing and laid his head in my lap I absent mindedly started stroking his hair running my nails along his scalp. As I was doing this he started purring loudly. I then notice all eyes in the room on us, so I decided to ask a question I had wondered about. "How and why do you guys purr?" I asked.

Jasper decided to field this one "With the exception of Emmett, no one in this room has ever purred" seeing the look of confusion on my face he continued. "The mating bond you and Emmet share is the most special and unique bond in the vampire world. The rest of us chose to be mates, it doesn't mean we love each other any less though. Your bond is one that exceeds the physical and emotional bond of normal couples. You are actually connected on a mental level, though I don't know for sure what it means. I do know that in the case of the rest of our bonds, if anything was to happen to one of our mates it would be near impossible for us to move on. In the case of your bond, it would be absolutely impossible to move on. And to answer your question as to why Emmett is purring, I can tell you that he is the more content than I have ever felt from him."

I then realized that, thanks to me everyone had missed a chunk of the movie. "I'm sorry, I interrupted the movie, do you guys want me to back it up" I asked as I reached for the remote

"NO" everyone yelled in unison. Yeah this movie definitely blew chunks.

I suddenly realized that tomorrow was Monday and we had to go back to the hell hole as I've dubbed it Forks High. I groaned

"What's wrong angel?" Emmett asked

"I just realized tomorrow is Monday, and we have to go back to school" I admitted

"Tomorrow is sunny, we're not going to school" Alice stated

"Even better I get to go by myself" I grumbled

"You aren't going to school silly" Emmett stated

"Tell that to Charlie" I added

"I already did, Charlie and I agreed after the incident last time, that any day, I don't go to school, you don't go either. If I call him Charlie would happily call you in sick, but Carlisle can handle that." Emmett said smiling.

"And I see us going hunting well obviously not you Bella" Alice says excitedly.

"Absolutely not, I am not leaving Bella alone, here tomorrow" Emmett says in a huff

"And just what am I, son, chopped liver" Esme says in a teasing tone

Esme than continued "Carlisle is going to be a the hospital tomorrow, and it will give Bella and I time to get to know each other. I will be here until three"

"We will be back by five" Alice states

"Absolutely not, either Esme stays until we return or I'm coming back at three" Emmett says

"Alice told me earlier it would be overcast again in the late afternoon and I have my home and garden club to go to, you all have an outlet outside this family to interact with the human world and this is mine. Esme said pointedly to Emmett

"Look everyone, the human can handle herself for two hours alone, I promise not to burn your house down" I huff

"Angel, no one thinks you are going to burn OUR house down, I just don't like you being by yourself anywhere" Emmett says. I did not escape me how he enunciated the word our.

"Emmy, please it bothers me that I am keeping you from your family all the time, please promise me you will enjoy yourself and you will not cut your trip short" I pleaded with him

"Fine, but I don't like it" Emmett huffed

With that we headed off to bed.

EMPOV:

After a good nights sleep for Bella, I was off to hunt with my family. But I still didn't like it, not one bit. I don't like leaving her by herself not for two hours not even for five minutes. Five minutes, perhaps I am being too clingy.

ESPOV:

Carlisle had already left for the hospital and the rest of the family left to go hunting, I finally get to spend some quality time with Bella. I still feel horrible about how I treated her when I first met her. She held my son's life in her hands, I had to do something.

I already feel like this girl is my daughter. After hearing the family tell me everything that happened last week and finally getting to spend some time with her these past few days, it was hard not to love her.

As I was finishing preparing Bella's breakfast she entered into the kitchen "Good morning Bella, how did you sleep" I told her

"Really well, thank you and thank you for yet another perfect breakfast" she said as she was looking at all I had made for her.

We both sat down as she ate, and I had remembered some of what she had said about her mom the other morning. It had surprised me to hear that not only had her mother not cooked for her but Bella had routinely cooked for her mom. What kind of mother does that?

"Bella why don't you tell me about your family?" I suggested

Bella told me why she calls her mother Renee and not mom. Her mother preferred her daughter call her by her first name. As I listened I found myself getting madder and madder. When Bella was younger her mother used to pull her out of school on a regular basis so she could go off and pursue her interests, that is until the school alerted Charlie of what was gong on and he threatened to fight her for custody. Bella also recounted times where the utilities would be shut off because her mother would forget to manage her finance. By the time Bella was ten she was actually paying the bills. Bella obviously loved this woman, but I honestly couldn't help but feel animosity towards her. She then explained how her mom met Phil, and how great he was for her, but Bella was holding her mom back so she sent her to stay with Charlie. At this point I was fuming.

Bella's life with Charlie was far different. Bella, still did all the cooking, but Charlie was at least responsible enough to pay the bills. Charlie insisted his daughter call him dad. They definitely had a more appropriate parent child relationship. She than explained their rather bazaar relationship, both didn't like to show their emotions and were more content being together silently but still loved each other. Her relationship with her father is a little hard for me to understand but it was easy to see, that she was happy with it.

I then told Bella about my life, what I remember about my human life. I told her about my suffering at the hands of an abusive husband, the loss of my child and my attempt at suicide. Actually it was more than an attempt, if it hadn't been for Carlisle I would surly be dead. After telling her of my life she had tears in her eyes, which was not my intention. I then told her how my tale ended up happily and told her of my life with Carlisle and my children.

I then noticed the time, wow, when we get talking, I guess we really get talking. It was almost time for me to leave, so I excused myself and got ready to go, but not before preparing Bella lunch.

BPOV:

Wow, Esme's life before this family had been so traumatic. Carlisle really has done a lot for her, he truly is an amazing man, almost as amazing as his wife who was able to bounce back from all that and yet be such an amazing mother.

Esme than came back down stairs ready to leave for her club meeting "I'm going to head out now dear, the gang should be back from their hunt in a few hours, is there anything you need before I leave" Esme said warmly

"No, I'm just going to head up to Emmett's room and read for awhile to pass the time until they return." I tell her.

She smiled at me grabbed her things and heads out the door. This house is so big that it is kind of creepy to be here alone. I headed up the stairs and grabbed a good book and climbed on top of the bed to read.

After about an hour I heard the phone downstairs ringing, I thought about answering it, but it's not my place to answer their phone. I then heard a noise downstairs. Yeah their back. I quickly jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to see how everyone is doing. I walk into the living room, and my heart just stopped, before me is not one of the Cullen's, but James. Just as I was about to turn and run, someone grabbed me from behind and shoved some kind of cloth over my face. I smelled some kind of solvent, that was burning my nose and eyes when I started to get dizzy. Oh god I hope Emmett come home soon, I can only hope ……….

EMPOV:

We were having a great time hunting. I actually found a grizzly I was so stoked. We met after our hunt and I began to recount my encounter with the beast when Alice slipped into a vision.

"Oh Fuck!" Edward exclaimed

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned that it could be about Bella

"I didn't see it, he must have seen we weren't their and made up his decision last second, James is going to our house, I can't be sure, but I think he's going to grab Bella" Alice cried

"WHAT!" I bellowed and took off running everyone was running with me, it would take us at least an hour to get there.

"Rose call Bella, tell her to get out of the house right now" Alice instructed

As we ran Rose dialed the house only to get no answer. Edward than pushed himself full speed so he could get there almost twice as fast.

"You, be careful Edward" Rose shouted after him.

God damn it, what the hell is wrong with me. Why did I not listen to my fucking gut instinct. This is the second time I've failed my angel. If anything happens to her I knew I would wish for death. Hell if Jasper was right I might just die, good.

We kept running full speed and Rose called both Esme and Carlisle to get home as soon as possible, they were closer and could possibly get there at least at the same time as Edward.

After what seemed an eternity the house came into view and we could see the front door was off it's hinges. I immediately panicked, and went running into house not paying any attention of any danger around me. Once inside I found Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle was holding a rag. He sniffed it and said "chloroform"

"Where's Bella" I yelled at them

"I'm sorry Emmett she's not hear her scent ended in the drive way they must have acquired a car" Edward said apologetically

Esme than started sobbing "This is all my fault, why did I put a stupid club in front of my own daughter."

"NO Esme this is completely my fault you shouldn't have to change your plans for my responsibility. I should have come home early" I told her

Alice than started sobbing "I should never have pushed for you to come hunting or suggested we stay later"

"Would you all fucking knock it off, this isn't helping in the slightest. Alice I know you can't see Bella but you can see them, keep trying to get a fix on their position. I'm going to call Peter and see if he has any information on these vampires we are dealing with." Jasper said taking full charge of the situation.

I couldn't be more pissed with myself, I was seething with anger, I wanted to kill James, Victoria and Laurent, hell I'd even kill the human.

Jasper got a hold of Peter and gave him all the information he had. He knew of these vampires. James was very old and lethal, he was trained in fighting, possibly even better than Jasper or Peter. Victoria was a fair fighter but, she had the ability to flee sticky situations and was almost impossible to catch. Laurent was shrewd, but was no fighter. Peter said he had a feeling Laurent was not involved. Laurent would not risk his mate in something so stupid. Plus the vampire laws were clear when it came to messing with another vampire's mate.

"That's it" Rosalie said "We'll call the Volturi"

"I'm afraid Rose, that won't work. The Volturi would never side with us, over a human drinker, they would fear the repercussions from the vampire community." Carlisle said grimly

"He's right, I already decided that to force a vision, and they refused to help" Alice said defeated

For the first time in my life I wished that I had not chosen the vegetarian diet, if I had red eyes my mate would not be in the danger she is facing now.

Jasper put peter on speaker phone. "I have charlotte looking into any holding these three may have, just in case Laurent is helping them. However, I do not think they would make such an amateurish mistake." Peter said

"We've got nothing, what if they already did something to her" Alice wailed

"Rest assured Bella, is still alive, if they had done something, Emmett would be falling completely to pieces right now. He has a strong connection with Bella and if it suddenly ended he would know it." Peter spoke softly

"We've got nothing to go on then" I said grimly

RPOV:

Emmett was just pacing back in forth, suddenly he punched a hole into the drywall and started sobbing. Esme ran over to him and took him into her arms "We'll get her back baby, I promise we will" Esme said while sobbing with him.

For the first time I was truly afraid for this family. Not only could we lose Emmett, but now a sister and a daughter and a true friend.

A/N Hopefully that wasn't too much. If your worried, I'm suddenly going to be mean and start offing main characters I promise I won't, but I reserve the right to do whatever I want to the others J


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Thanks to all that reviewed, they mean a lot.

Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight

Chapter 12

BPOV:

Suddenly I went to sit up, but realized I was all ready sitting, I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I realized my hands were tied behind my back and it felt like I was sitting against some kind of poll. I could also tell that I was sitting on concrete. It was damp, and reminded me of a basement. "Hello" I yelled. By the echo I could tell where ever I was, was humungous and definitely to big to be a basement.

EMPOV:

The feeling I have of helplessness is overwhelming. My mate has been taken from me and she could be anywhere.

My thoughts then went to Charlie. What do I tell him. 'Sorry, sir I know I said I would keep your daughter safe, but she has been kidnapped, at least I was able to keep her safe for two whole days'. Yeah that would go over fucking great.

"Whoa, guys I think I got something!" Alice yelled from the other room

I took off for the other room and god helped anyone who happened to get in the way.

"What did you see Alice" I asked rather impatiently.

"It's not much but it's got to help, they are no longer driving, they seemed to have pulled up at some kind of warehouse. From the looks of things it appears to be on a pier." she said excitedly

"That's a huge help darlin" Jasper said kissing her on top of her head. "She has to be on the coast then, quick grab a map. By Alice's visions and knowing when she was taken, we know they could only have traveled about and hour and a half. Let's figure all the pier's that would take that long to get to and we will check them all.

BPOV:

In the darkness I heard footsteps approaching and my heart sped, up to the point I thought it was going to burst from my chest. I then heard a clank of something metal being placed on the cement somewhere in front of me. I heard a noise and a match was struck, then all of a sudden there was a circle of light in the darkness. An oil lamp sat a little ways from me and it had been lit. The person who lit it had immediately stepped back into the shadows so I couldn't see them. Then I heard a male laughing.

I knew it had to be James and he was playing a game to fuck with me, and to tell you the truth it was working.

"What do you want from me?" I asked the darkness

"I want to play a little game Bella" James said, yep definitely James

"What game is that?" I said meekly, not liking where this was going at all.

"Very simple, I like challenges, so I think what I am going to do is break you, have my way with you and then once the game is over drain you" his voice echoed through the darkness teasingly

"The Cullen's will find you, let me go now and I can convince them to leave you alone" I tried to bargain.

"Actually Ms. Swan, that is part of my game, I hope that they do come after us, you have no idea how much my Victoria loves a good game of cat and mouse" He said almost sounding excited.

"And what if I refuse to break" hoping if I didn't' he would get bored

Next thing I knew James appeared right beside me and had me by the throat. I was starting to have trouble breathing and he lowed his mouth to my ear "I always break my toys in the end, always" he spat the last part

He walked over to the oil lamp and extinguished it and I once again was in darkness, I waited for him to come back but he didn't. I waited in fear, but nothing came, I didn't know if he was here or he had left.

I then did the only thing I could do and I cried. I cried for Renee, I know my loss would be hard for her, she may view me more like a friend than a daughter but we were still close. I cried for Charlie, we had just reconnected and were getting along great. Charlie and I had been through so much together these last weeks and he was my rock, I know between him and Renee my death would hurt him the most.

I then thought of my Emmy and I really lost it. I had never gotten to tell him how much I truly loved him, I was going to die and he would think I never loved him. What hurts the most that if Jasper is right he won't survive my death, I was gong to take my Emmy with me.

I was not brought up to be a religious person. I have never been to church or Sunday school, I'm not even sure if I believe in God per say, but at that moment I had to do something, so I prayed. I prayed to get out of this mess, but most importantly I prayed that if I was meant to die, that somehow my Emmett would be spared.

EMPOV:

We finally had a plan of action there were only two towns with piers within distance of the time they had traveled. We had decided to split up. Jasper, Alice and Esme had traveled to the southern town, while Carlisle, Edward and myself took Port Angeles. We had split up Esme and Carlisle because they were not the best of fighters and having both of them with one of us was just too dangerous.

After talking to Peter it was decided that someone needed to stay home and man the phone, he did not know why but thought it would be important. We had tried to get Esme to stay home, but with one of her children on the line, that just wasn't going to happen so Rosalie begrudgingly agreed to stay.

When we reached Port Angeles we decided to split up to search, there were just too many piers. Edward traveled to the north side of the harbor to check the piers up there, Carlisle took the south and I took the middle. Carlisle was much closer with Edward the furthest from us.

And we began our search.

RPOV:

I can't believe I listened to them, and agreed to sit here by the fucking telephone, while my family was out there in danger. I personally would like to get my hands on that red headed bitch Victoria.

As I was seething the phone rang "Hello" I said angrily

"Hello" a meek voice asked back. The voice sounded familiar

"This is Ashley" she continued, the human who consorts with those ass holes

"Where's Bella your precious vampires had better not have harmed her" I threatened

"I don't have a lot of time, Laurent could come home at any time. He refused to help them with this stupidity and doesn't want to be involved. He'd beat me to pulp, though for giving you this information but I heard him talking to Victoria. They have her in Port Angeles at pier 23, that is all I know, shit I got to go" Ashley hung up

I immediately dialed Emmett as their group was in the right town. Come on you lug head answer the fucking phone I thought as it rang.

"Hello" Em said

"I got a call from their human, Laurent is supposedly not with them, but she believes they are holding Bella at pier 23" I told him at vampire speed

"I'm on my way" He said

"Wait, Emmett wait for back up, if you go in alone you'll get both of you killed, promise me you'll wait" I said knowing I sounded stupid like we were in one of the silly television cop shows.

"I'm going but I promise I will try to wait, as long as she's not in immediate danger. But if she is I can't make that promise" Emmett said honestly

"Fine I'll call the others" I tell him as I hang up

I called Carlisle and Edward, who were immediately on their way. I also called Jasper. It was decided that as they were too far away to be of any help they would continue their search there in case Ashley was mistaken or was purposely lying to throw them off.

BPOV:

I was still in the darkness I had finally calmed down enough to except my fate, one thing I had decided was I would not break, whatever that meant. I heard foot step again not sure who was approaching was gain I heard the striking of the match at the oil lamp was lit again, all though this time James did not step back into the shadows instead he set up a video camera.

"What are you doing?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going to make a little movie for lover boy. I want him to see what I'm going to do to you. Who knows maybe instead of killing you I'll just give you back, of course I'll send him the video of me having my way with you first. Yes, after seeing this production do you think he'll still want a tainted little whore" He said smirking

And once again I started crying. If Emmett didn't want me any more I wouldn't care if I lived or not.

While I was crying James finished with the video camera and smirked again at me.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought breaking already are we?" He said laughing

"Fuck You, you bastard" I spit at him

Before I could blink he was on me and smacked me across the face. I know he had held back on his strength because I was still alive but that shit hurt, I could feel the stinging across the left side of my face.

"I suggest you start respecting me, I own you right now" He growled out at me

"You don't own me, I happily belong to Emmett" I said meaning every word. I couldn't believe I just admitted to belonging to someone.

"Not for long, after what I plan on doing to you, no man alive is going to want you" He said as he untied me.

After he untied me I smacked him across the face, which caused pain in my hand, he certainly didn't feel it. With that he pinned my arms above my head with one hand. He then took his nail and dug it into the skin of my left arm and cut a slit down it, which elicited a scream of pain and terror louder than I have ever made before.

He just smiled down at me, as I whimpered. Out of the darkness I heard a roar, that even in my current predicament scared me.

EMPOV:

I made my way to pier 23, and was waiting for the others. I heard a blood curtailing scream coming from two buildings down and instantly knew it was my Bella, I flew faster than I had ever run before and slammed through the door. In the center of the warehouse I saw an oil lamp with that fucker James on top of my Bella, and I let out a roar like none other I have ever emitted before.

I flew at them at vampire speed and James flew at me we collided not far from my Bella. I fought with every skill Jasper had ever instilled in me. James was just as skilled but unfortunately, he had Edward's speed. I felt his jaws bite into my neck, and I used my defensive skill to get him off before he could end my life. I flung him off of me and he was on me instantly again, he went for my leg and he was able to break it. He them used his hands like claws and slit me from the top of my chest down to my abdomen.

I was bleeding badly and could not mount a defense to protect my Bella or myself I had failed. He walked over to my Bella.

"Well I was going to kill you and let him watch, but how appropriate that I get to reverse it. I'm going to end him, while you watch my dear Bella" He said sneering

"I'm sorry Bella, forgive me I love you angel" told her before he turned towards me stocking ever so slowly for the show he was clearly putting on for my angel.

BPOV:

I watched as my Emmy fought James and watched James hurt him badly. James also had several gashes on him. They were leaking silver liquid, which I can only assume is their blood.

James told me how he was going to kill Emmett while I watched.

"I'm sorry Bella, forgive me I love you angel" My Emmy said in clear agony

I was so angry I had to do something but what, I grabbed the only thing at my disposal I grabbed the oil lamp, James was too focused on Emmett and thought I wasn't a threat so he ignored my movements. I swung the oil lamp in and arc at him and released it , flew and shattered on him. James screamed as fire engulfed him. What I wasn't prepared for is the fire reached his silver Venom and he went up like a roman candle. The fire burned so bright that I could now see the entire structure I was in.

I ran over to where Emmett was lying. "We have to get out of here I told him" as I got behind him and tried to drag him out. Fortunately he was able to help using his good leg and I was able to slowly tug him away from the fire. The fire had now spread to some boxes that were stacked into the warehouse and it intensified.

With each tug we got a little further away, but then I noticed the trail of his obvious flammable venom we were leaving. Emmy noticed as well. "Bells get out of here, the fire has almost reached my venom, once that happens it's over".

Fuck that, I then noticed a bag of cement, that must have been used for some kind of repair I quickly grabbed it and dumped the bag over the trail were leaving to hopefully create a fire dam. I went back to Emmett and started tugging him again. "Bella go, get out of here" He growled.

"Emmett, either we both get out or we both burn, I love you so much, I can't be without you" I cried and tugged harder.

Just then the fire reached the trail of venom and started coming our way. The fire hit my make shift dam and stopped.

It was starting to heat up in here. Whoever said fire was light was dead wrong, I could here the fire going but with the smoke it was as black as midnight and I was having trouble breathing.

EMPOV:

She loves me. I'd be in heaven right now if she wasn't about to die with me. Just then the fire reached the venom and started coming towards us. I tried to push Bella away from me, but I was to weak and she was behind me, so I couldn't get to her. To my awe the fire hit the cement and stopped, My Bella is so smart.

I then heard Bella start wheezing and coughing behind me. I was helpless. If she dies, I swear to god I will find away to drag myself back to that fire.

I then hear footsteps approaching. It is Edward and Carlisle.

"Get Emmett I'll get Bella" Carlisle said

BPOV:

I was starting to get dizzy from the smoke, next thing I knew I was being lifted and carried, out of there. The cood night air hit me and I could finally breath though I was still coughing up smoke. I looked around for Emmett. I couldn't see him and started to struggle.

"Let me go, go get Emmett" I started to scream

"Shh, Bella, Emmett is safe look over there" He said as he pointed down the pier. Edward stood holding Emmett in his arms.

"Why are they down there?" I asked

"Your bleeding, it is kind of hard for some of us" He explained as we were walking somewhere.

"But not you" I stated. Of course not him he was a doctor for heavens sake.

"Or Emmett" He said

"Really?" was my brilliant question

"You are never in danger with you soul mate Bella" He siad

We stood, far away from Edward as he loaded Emmett into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. After Edward departed, Carlisle than loaded me into the back as well with Emmett. Carlisle than closed the door and I heard the front door open and Carlisle get in and start the car.

"What about Edward?" I ask

"He will come home later Bella, He is going to make sure we didn't get sloppy and leave any evidence behind. He is also going to make sure the fire department gets a call so the entire pier doesn't erupt into flames" Carlisle said while driving.

"Bella your bleeding" Emmy said from beside me.

Earlier Carlisle had ripped part of his shirt away and had wrapped it around my wound to slow the bleeding but it was now completely soaked through.

"Give me your arm Bells" Emmett said

I reached out my arm and he took off the bandage and the next thing I knew he was licking my arm. "What are you dong?" I asked but not afraid

"Bella, our venom, besides causing the change, also has healing properties, he is sealing your wound" Carlisle answered as Emmy was busy with his tongue

I had to admit his tongue felt great. His cool tongue soothed my wound, while it's silkiness caused me to shiver in delight. It also burned slightly along the cut.

"What about Emmett's wounds" I asked

"They are a lot worse than they look. We have miraculous healing abilities. We will need to go hunting for him to keep his strength up. Then all he needs is some rest and by morning he should be good as new" Carlisle said.

Emmy stopped licking my arm and I looked down and not only was my arm healed but completely clean of blood.

"Did you mean what you said in warehouse Bella?" Emmett asked, I could here his question was laced with hope. I was about to play dumb and ask what he meant, but life is to short I finally realized.

"Every word Emmett I love you so much, I've know I loved you for awhile now, I was just so stupid to just tell you, I'm so sorry" I said breaking into tears. The events of the day were starting to weigh on me.

We pulled into the driveway, and I seen Jasper standing outside with Rosalie. The amazing part was Jasper was holding onto a large buck, and Rosalie had a hold of a doe if I didn't know the fate of these animals the sight would have been comical. Carlisle got out of the car with Emmett and turned to Esme. "Bring Bella inside the house." Carlisle instructed.

Esme ran over and hugged me, she picked me up like I didn't weigh anything and brought me inside. I was thankful, I don't think I am ready to see that aspect of their life yet, no matter how much I love them. Esme was searching all over me for wounds, as I was covered in blood.

I was covered in blood "Oh my Esme, this must be hard for you I started to back away from her."

She came forward and put her arms around me "Don't worry dear it is old blood, it's truly not appetizing" she said smiling.

I looked down and saw I was covered in soot, blood and silver venom. I must be a sight.

"Come dear, the others are going to be awhile assisting Emmett lets get you cleaned up" She brought me to my room got me, my night clothes and brought them into the bathroom.

She than took her leave and I got into the shower and cleaned myself up. I got out of the shower dried off and looked in the mirror my face was black and blue as was my neck from James's assault. Unlike the fight with Lauren no amount of make up was going to hide this mess.

I got dressed in my night clothes and headed out into the bedroom, only to find everyone in our room. Emmett was lying in bed he had bandages on his chest and abdomen and one on his neck. He was completely cleaned, up they must have helped him clean up at vampire speed.

"Hey everyone" I said

Which erupted in everyone telling me how happy they were to having me home and a whole lot of hugging. I climbed into bed next to Emmett as it was late and snuggled up to him.

"Emmett great job, I knew you'd get James" Jasper said clearly impressed with his brother

"Holy Shit" Edward said. He must have read the truth from Emmett's mind.

"Actually I didn't kill James, he was about to kill me. It was Bella who took him out" Emmett admitted sheepishly

Everyone's eyes shifted to me. Everyone had looks of utter amazement on their faces.

"I couldn't have done it if Emmy wasn't distracting him" I said jokingly

Everyone erupted into a chorus of laughter

"Bella, I want to check you out for injuries" Carlisle stated.

We went back into the bathroom where Carlisle gave me a thorough examination. I was given a clean bill of health which was great because I couldn't wait to get back into bed next to my Emmy.

I got back into bed and snuggled up to Emmett once again.

"All right, everyone out, Bella needs rest as much as Emmett" Carlisle instructed

Alice went to protest "I meant everyone, Doctors orders" Carlisle said authoritatively

Everyone left, and I just hugged onto Emmett as if he was a life preserver, and I never wanted to let go.

Everything that happened caught up to me again and I started the water works back up. "First I thought I was going to die and never get to tell you how much I loved you and then I thought I had lost you." I told him between sobs

"Shh, angel you didn't lose me, we are safe now and that is how it's going to stay. From now on, if we are going to be apart, you are going to be with a member of my family, and I don't want to hear any complaint on it. I almost lost you, I actually prayed for death if anything happened to you" Emmett was now sobbing with me.

"You won't get any complaint" I promised

"Let's get you some sleep, by morning I will be all better and just in case you are wondering no school for the rest of this week. We can talk more about everything tomorrow. " He said smiling.

A/N:

Let me guess, you all thought Emmett would be the one to kill James. So what happened to Victoria?

This will be the last of the bad Angst, it will mostly fluffy again. I do have plans in the future plans that could be construed as light Angst, but other that fluffy sailing.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Wow, you guys, I really could not be happier with the response I got from Chapter 12, thank you all so much.

And thank you to dizziestdaydream who is back to helping me with my horrid grammar.

Chapter 13

_"Wake up Bella," I hear someone say in a sneering voice._

_I awaken and am confused. I am in the back seat of a car. Where the hell am I?_

_"I've been waiting a long time for you to wake up. I guess I used you a little more than I intended," James said._

_Oh my god, James! How did I get here?_

_"Well, you've been out for a few days. Like I told you, I'm a little rough with my toys. I've decided to give you back to the Cullen's. Of course I made sure they got our little home movie a couple of days ago," he says, quite proud of himself._

_I then look out the window and see we are indeed pulling into the Cullen's expansive driveway. James pulls up in front of the house, gets out of the car, opens my door and hauls me out. He then leans into my ear and whispers, "I had a great time using you. Perhaps if you're lucky, you'll get a repeat performance," he said it in a husky voice._

_James then got back into his car and took off leaving me standing in front of the Cullen's house. A flood of relief hit me that this was over and I ran to the front door, but it was locked. They never usually lock their door, I thought as I rang the doorbell._

_After a minute or so, the door finally opened and it was Esme who was standing there. I expected her to hug me and tell me how happy she was to see me. Instead she just sneered at me. "What the hell do you want?" she asked me in a disgusted tone._

_"Esme, what is wrong?" I asked not sure of what I could have done._

_"What have you done wrong, you disgusting slut? You're not good enough for my Emmett and you never were. We got your little video. Leave Emmett alone," she said disgusted._

_"Esme, no you've got it all wrong! Please let me in. Let me talk to Emmett." She started to close the door on me as I pleaded. "EMMETT!" I screamed._

_"Wait," Emmett said from behind Esme._

_He then came to the door and pulled the door open and gave me a look of such hatred I could not even comprehend it. "You're just a nasty little hoe. Why are you here?" he asked._

_"Please Emmett, listen to me it wasn't my fault" I said trying to plead my case_

_"I can't believe I ever saw anything in you. You're tainted now. What makes you think I would want someone's sloppy seconds? Besides, I have found my true mate now," he said that last part with a smirk on his face._

_Just then a tall blond woman that I had seen pictures of in the Cullen's living room, Tanya Denali I think is her name, walked up to my Emmy. To my utter horror, he then put his arms around her and held her exactly how he used to hold me and kissed the top of her head while she just smirked at me._

_"Why don't you leave me alone slut? You are no better than those other two bitches at school. Tanya is the woman for me. She's already a vampire and unlike you. She isn't a sleazy whore."_

_With that he slammed the door in my face and all I could do was scream and cry, "Please Emmett! It wasn't my fault! Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I wailed._

As I was screaming someone was shaking me. Wait a minute shaking me?

I then sat bolt upright in bed, struggling with whatever had a hold of me. I then realized it was Emmett and I was in bed with him. It was just a dream. The rush of relief that hit me was so strong I just threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Just then the light came on as the other six members of my family burst through the bedroom door, all with looks of concern on their faces. Normally I would be embarrassed as hell, but all I could do was hold on to my Emmy for dear life and cry.

"What's going on dear?" Esme asked, clearly concerned for my well-being.

"She just had a bad dream," Emmett answered for me while he stroked my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear to try to get me to calm down.

"This is to be expected with the traumatic experiences Bella has just been though," Carlisle told them all, clearly in doctor mode.

"Everyone but Emmett and Bella out. She doesn't need an audience," Carlisle said authoritatively

With that we were left alone with Carlisle

"Bella, I know this is difficult for you, but it might help if you talk to someone. I suggest you talk to Emmett, but if you are not comfortable with that, I recommend you confide in someone else. Anyone of us would be more than happy to listen. If you would like, I could give you some medication to help you sleep," he said in his professional voice

"Not yet. I'd like to try to get passed this without medication, but if it becomes necessary, I will let you know," I told him.

Carlisle smiled at me and nodded as he then left the room.

"Angel, are you alright? You scared the hell out of me," Emmy said with clear concern.

"Yeah. It was just a stupid nightmare," I replied.

"It was anything but stupid if it made you scream like that, not to mention how inconsolable you were when you woke up. Do you want to talk about it with me? Or if you prefer, I could get someone else," he said. By the way he said he could get someone else, I knew it hurt him to think I would rather confide in a member of his family rather than him.

"No. It's ok. I'd like to tell you," I told him

"You can tell me anything," he said with rare seriousness.

"I dreamt that I was back with James and you guys didn't get to me in time. He did things to me…" I told him leaving out most of the dream. It was just too embarrassing.

"Thank god it never happened that way," he told me as he hugged me tightly to him. "But why were you screaming for me not leave you? Did something happen to me in your dream?"

I couldn't help it I just started crying again. I decided I needed to tell him everything. So I told him of what James had told me, how he was going to use me and send him the video and how no man would ever want me. I then proceeded to tell him of my dream and how he had left me for someone else because I was no longer worthy. I never looked him in the eyes as I recounted these things.

"Bella, look at me." I then looked up into his eyes. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever make me think less of you. Even if those things had happened, which they didn't, I would not love you one bit less. Everything that happened was not your fault and was completely James's. As far as I'm concerned, James could rot in hell for all eternity for what he did to you," Emmett said as I watched the sincerity in his eyes.

"Emmy, it was just so horrible, the things he said to me. And then when he had his hands around my throat and I was struggling for breath, I honestly thought I was going to die and I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you," I told him.

Emmett then moved in and started lying open-mouthed kisses all around my neck. The coolness of his tongue was soothing, as it was still sore, but was also causing warmness to spread throughout my body. Emmett then brought his lips up to my ear and whispered seductively, "Where else, Bells? Where else did he touch you?"

"He smacked me hard across the face," I told him, even though he could clearly see the damage. Emmy then started kissing the bruised on my cheek.

"Where else?" He asked huskily.

"He sliced open my arm," which he also knew as he was the one to seal the wound

And just as he had done to seal my wound he licked the same area, rather than kissing it. He then paused asking his question with his eyes this time.

"He pinned me by my wrist," I replied.

Emmett than brought each of my wrists up to his mouth and planted open mouthed kisses to both. He pause again and looked at me with the same question.

"My shoulders," I said with a voice barely above a whisper. "He threw me down by my shoulders."

Emmett then pulled back the material of my nightshirt and then slowly but passionately kissed them both. He took his time lingering on both. He stopped and looked at me again.

"That was pretty much it," I told him trembling, but certainly not from being cold. No. If anything, I was quite warm.

"Whenever you start to think of him touching you I want you to replace it with that. Let my love erase his evil one," he said.

With that, my body betrayed me yet again and I yawned. I looked at him with a guilty expression. I felt horrible for yawning as this man was showing me so much love.

Noticing my guilt, Emmett then said, "No need to feel guilty Bella. You had a very long, difficult day and you have only slept a few hours. Come here," he said as he hoisted me against his hard body and pulled the blankets over us both and snuggled my head under his chin. "Sleep, my angel. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'll be here in the morning and the next and the next," he vowed.

And sleep I did.

EMPOV:

Listening to my Bells tell me what the bastard did and said to her infuriated me. If I could, I would resurrect him just to torture him. When she told me about her dream, I was upset that she actually thought I could ever stop loving her or that I would think less of her because of something done to her that she was powerless to stop. Does she not realize that if anyone is unworthy in this relationship, it is me? Wasn't it me who allowed someone to steal my mate? Wasn't it me that when push came to shove, lost the fight to save her? Hell, if it had not been for Bella, I would be dead right now. She thinks that I could leave her at any moment, when in truth, I would gladly drop down on my knee right now and propose to her if I thought she were even remotely ready.

When she described how James had touched her, I did the only thing I could think of to erase that bastard's memory from her mind. I was not only trying to replace her memories, but I was also trying to show her how much I truly love her.

It has been daylight for quite sometime now, but my angel needs her sleep. After her initial nightmare, she has not made a sound.

There was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and Carlisle put his head in the door. "Emmett, I know you just fed last night but with the healing process, you need to hunt again soon," he instructed

"I'm not leaving her," I protested.

"Emmett, you are not leaving her alone. We will all be here, but you need at least a quick hunt to replenish the venom you have utilized while healing. It won't do either of you any good if you suddenly get weak," Carlisle said.

"Fine. I'll hunt later but not until after Bella is awake," I said.

With that, Carlisle left and Bella began to stir. Bella woke up and looked over at me with a smile, "Good morning, Emmy," she said as she leaned in to kiss me. And what a kiss it was.

"Wow," Bella said against my lips and I smiled. She says that after every kiss. If just a kiss makes her say wow, I wonder what other things might make her say.

"You slept well," I stated.

"Actually, yeah I did. I remember having the dream again, only this time as soon as James started touching me, he disappeared and you were with me kissing me instead. I guess your idea worked," Bella said smiling

"Of course the idea worked. It was from me," I teased.

"Thank you," she said seriously.

With that she got out of bed, went to our closet and got clothing for the day. "I'm going to take a shower," she told me.

After she went into the bathroom, I headed down the stairs.

"Hey Em. How is Bella doing?" Rose asked, concerned.

I knew Rose of all people in this family would know what Bella was going through. Rose had also been attacked in the past but unfortunately; her story had a much less happy ending.

"She's doing great," I reassured her.

"The new line of dresses are in. We need to go shopping. We can take Bella," Alice said excitedly.

"No Alice. Leave Bella alone today. She needs to relax. You and Rose go without her this time," Esme said from across the room.

"Fine," Alice grumbled.

"Actually, me and Edward are going to take Bella to the video store while Emmett hunts so we can pick out some movies for tonight. We figure she can keep us from getting too many bad movies," Jasper chuckled.

"Just promise me you will not let her out of your sight, not even for an instant," I said with a warning look.

"Of course not Em. We all feel responsible for what happened to Bella. No one in this family is going to be taking any chances ever again," Edward said.

Just then I thought of something that should have been on my mind the entire time, "What happened to Victoria?" I asked pointedly to Edward.

With a guilty expression he said, "We saw her running out of the burning warehouse when we got there and she took off."

"You let her get away!" I yelled.

"Emmett, calm down. Edward and I had to make a choice, we either ran after Victoria, or we made sure you and Bella were safe. Would you rather we had left the two of you in that inferno?" Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry brother," I said sheepishly to Edward.

BPOV:

I walked down stairs to find Emmett apologizing to Edward. I wonder what he did? I decided not to ask as I felt like I was interrupting a private family moment.

Emmett then ran to meet me and gave me a chaste kiss before he started to steer me towards the kitchen. "Lunchtime for the human," he joked.

Lunchtime. I looked at the clock and sure enough, it was noon. I really was tired. I went to walk to the refrigerator when Emmy picked me up and sat me in a chair at the table. "Chef Emmett at your service. What would you like to eat?" He asked with a goofy expression on his face.

"Just a sandwich. I'll get it," I got up and he picked me up and set me down in the chair again. "Fine. You'll get it," I told him, knowing I was not going to win this one.

As I ate my lunch, Emmett told me he needed to hunt. I was upset that he was leaving, but he said he needed to replenish his venom, so I reluctantly agreed he needed to go. He then left for his hunt, which left nothing for me to do but mope.

"Hey Darlin', we're going to go rent some movies so go put on some shoes," Jasper told me.

"Naw. You guys go on without me. I'll stay here," I said hoping they would go without me.

"No can do little one. We promised Emmett we would look after you. If you don't want to go rent movies, we could call the girls. I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming back for you," he said mischievously.

Oh hell no! Shopping with Alice was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. "I'll go get my shoes on," I said happily as Edward and Jasper just laughed.

After getting ready, we left and got to Fork's only video store, which was nestled in between Fork's only pizza shop and the only laundry mat. Across the street was Fork's only diner, which was proudly named the diner. My god could this town be any smaller?

The boys, of course, made right for the sci-fi, action and horror section of the store. While I was perusing the drama section, I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around to see Jessica Stanley and an older woman who looked a lot like her. Must be her mother.

"Hi Bella! How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said as I fully turned around to face them.

When I turned around they both gasped. I then realized what I must have looked like with all my bruising from James. Jessica had a look of horror on her face while her mother had a look of relief. I wonder what that is about.

Jasper and Edward then both appeared next to me and each wrapped an arm around me. "Can we help you ladies?" Jasper asked.

"No. Not at all. We were just saying 'hello' to Bella," Mrs. Stanley replied for both of them.

Mrs. Stanley than dragged Jessica behind her and swiftly left the video store. Edward just started laughing as if someone had told a joke the rest of us didn't hear. I was going to ask what was so funny but Jasper beat me to it.

"What is so funny, Bro?" Jasper asked.

"Jessica was thankful that she was not with Emmett. She thinks he was beating you and her mother was relieved that her daughter had never convinced him to be with her," he said between his laughing fits.

"That's horrible," I said in a chastising tone. I can't believe he was laughing at that.

"That's not even the best part. When we both came over and threw our arms around you, they were both convinced you were with all three of us," the bastard said as he continued laughing. I did not find this situation the least bit funny. And to make matters worse, bastard number two started laughing.

"Guys, this isn't funny. Those two are the biggest gossipmongers in town. This shit is going to be everywhere by nightfall," I said, fuming.

Oh my god, this was going to be everywhere by nightfall. "Holy shit! Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"Relax darlin'. No way is your dad going to believe that you are with all three of us," Jasper said, trying to calm me down.

"Maybe not. But do you think he isn't going to want to check on me to see if I have indeed been being beat? When he sees these bruises, he is going to flip," I said back, refusing to be calm.

They both stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh," was Edward's brilliant reply.

_Yeah, 'OH' you fucking asshole_ was all I could think back at him. Sometimes I think it would be nice if he could read my mind.

"You guys can pick any movies you like because me and Emmett have to do some major damage control with Charlie so we won't be joining you," I told them.

We drove home and Emmett had already returned from his hunt. The boys then told him what had transpired in the video store and wouldn't you know it? Bastard number three was born as he burst out into laughter. I then proceeded to tell my Emmy bastard about this getting back to Charlie. That sobered Emmy right up.

"Oh shit," Emmy said with a look of fear.

At the look on the face of my Emmy, what can I say? I became bastard number four as I burst into a laughing fit. Here is an almost century old practically indestructible vampire, cowering at the thought of my human father.

"This isn't funny," he chastised me.

"Yes it is," I said as his comment made me laugh even harder.

Alice and Rosalie then burst through the front door. "We had to cut our trip short. Charlie will be here in two minutes and there is no way we were going to miss this show," Alice said.

It was my turn to immediately sober up from my laughing. Shit. Charlie was coming here. Carlisle and Esme then entered the room. "What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

Edward then filled them in on what was going on at vampire speed. I hate when they talk like that because I have no idea what they are talking about. I then heard a vehicle coming up the drive and even with my human hearing, I could tell it was traveling at a tremendous speed. As it neared the top of the driveway I heard the squealing of tires as Charlie slammed the brakes. Yup. He is definitely pissed.

Esme left to invite him in. I heard her exchange pleasantries with him as they entered the living room. Charlie took one look at me and then wheeled around to face Emmett.

"YOU!" he said as he pulled his gun from his holster.

"Now dad. This isn't what it looks like," I told him as he pointed the gun at Emmett.

"It looks like you're getting the shit beat out of you. That is what it looks like. And what is this business that you are with all three of these guys," Charlie was fuming and was turning colors I didn't know were even possible.

"Dad, just put the gun down and we will tell you everything," I told him, trying to calm him down.

My dad put his gun down and we explained about the human drinking nomads. We left the entire part of me being kidnapped out, as it would probably really piss him off that he had not been contacted. So we just left it that one of them attacked me. I then deftly lied and told him that Emmett had destroyed said vampire. I don't think it would help matters if I told him I had killed a vampire on top of everything else.

My dad calmed down somewhat. "Bella, I want you to come home," he said seriously.

"No dad. I'll be home Friday as planned," I told him, my tone leaving no room for misunderstanding or doubt.

"Fine, but no more secrets," Charlie said in a demanding voice as he eyed all of us up.

"I promise, Charlie. I will inform you of anything pertaining you daughter from now on," Emmett vowed.

This seemed to appease my father somewhat as his color was finally coming back to a normal human shade.

_Could my life get any more fucked up?_ I thought as my phone rang. I looked down at my phone to see it was Renee. Yup. My life could definitely get more fucked up. "Hey Renee. How is Florida treating you?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

"It's so great baby. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a few weeks but Phil's schedule is crazy. All this traveling is taking some time getting used to," Renee said.

"I can imagine," I told her.

"So baby, how are you liking Forks?" Renee asked.

"It's the best mom. Truly the best," I told her while thinking of my Emmy.

"The best?" my mom asked. "Bella the only one that hates Forks more than me is you, so what is going on?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh my god! What is his name?" Renee asked excitedly.

My mother may be a scatterbrain, but she has always been able to read me. "His name is Emmett and he is terrific," I told her, slightly embarrassed to be having this conversation in a room full of people, including the boy I am talking about.

"Emmett. What's he like? What does he look like?" she asked, excited.

"Mom, I can't really discuss this right now but I'll call you soon," I said trying to get her off the phone.

"That reminds me, me and Phil are going to be in Washington next Wednesday and we thought we would celebrate your birthday with you," she said excitedly.

The mention of my birthday had everyone's eyes on me except for Charlie. He already knew when my birthday was, obviously.

"That's great mom. I can't wait to see you," I told her.

"Great! And we can meet this boy. We'll take him out to dinner too. What does he like to eat? Well, never mind. We'll discuss this later. I have to get going. I can't wait to see you, baby!" my mom exclaimed.

With that, we hung up. Great. My mother was coming here and to top it off, she wants to meet my boyfriend but has no idea he is a vampire. Yup. My life could definitely get worse.

"You didn't tell your mom about me?" Emmy asked me with a hurt expression on his face.

Fuck! "Emmy, I haven't talked to my mom since I've met you. It hasn't even been two weeks and you have to admit, the last two weeks have been slightly hectic. I swear I was going to tell her," I told him truthfully.

This seemed to relax him. "Good. At least I get to meet her," he said.

It's not that I don't want my mother to meet Emmett, it's just Renee is what I would like to call a drama queen. One thing I knew for sure, this was going to be one hell of a visit. Oh well. She had to find out at some point.

"What's this I hear about your birthday? When is it?" Alice asked, demandingly.

"It's the Saturday after next, Alice. I didn't tell you because I don't want a big production," I told her, hoping she would listen.

I then left the room with my father and walked him out to his car so we could say our good byes and make our own plans for my birthday.

EMPOV:

As soon as Bella left the room, Alice went into immediate party mode. "Okay. So we have a little over a week to plan something. Ooh! And we have to go shopping. Emmett, I'll help you buy your gift," she told me excitedly.

"Alice I already got her gift," I told her.

"WHAT? You knew and didn't say anything?" Alice huffed.

"Well, I got bored my first night with Bella and I sort of went through her things," I admitted.

"Fine." She was pissed at me for sure. "Then the rest of us will go shopping together," she said as she eyed up everyone in the room.

I was surprised when Carlisle and Esme backed up from her a bit. "Alice, dear, we sort of already went shopping for Bella," Esme said sheepishly.

"WHAT? YOU KNEW TOO?" Alice said, about to explode.

"Well, I saw her birth date on her chart at the hospital," Carlisle admitted.

"Me and Edward already got our gifts as well," Rosalie then admitted.

"IS THIS A CONSPIRACY?" Alice yelled.

"I got her birth date from both Carlisle and Em's minds," Edward said with weary look.

Alice then rounded on her husband and glared. Jasper threw up his hand as if fending her off. "I swear I didn't know a thing," Jasper said quickly.

"You guys know how hard it is for me not being able to see her future. I hate surprises. Why did none of you tell me?" she said, clearly upset.

"Honestly, it never occurred to me that no one else knew. I'm so used to your ability, that I forgot you can't see her," I admitted.

Everyone else said the same thing and Alice finally calmed down. Bella reentered the room and all talk of her birthday ceased.

"Well, one fire put out. Now about a dozen more to deal with," Bella joked.

A/N:

I wonder how much trouble Jessica is going to cause and how much they are gong to tolerate. Probably not much more.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter. What can I say life interuptus.

Minor Lemon in this chapter. It's my first one so give me a break. Also it is clearly marked and if you skip it, you really won't miss anything, so don't read if you aren't old enough or you are offended.

Stephanie Meyer's owns everything twilight.

Chapter 14

BPOV:

The rest of the week went by smoothly. After the traumatic events earlier in the week, some quiet was definitely appreciated.

Being that it is Friday it is time for us to switch homes again. I will miss being with Emmett's family, but I am happy to be able to spend time with Charlie as well.

Alice was so upset about the switch she talked me into a "short" shopping trip on Sunday. Through I have to wonder if her definition of short is the same as mine.

"Thank you guys so much, I have had a great time this week" I said and then frowned. "Well at least I had a great time at the end of the week" I corrected

"We have had a wonderful time having you" Esme said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

I gave everyone else a hug good bye, when someone came up behind me and gave me a great big hug. I'd know that hug anywhere Emmett

"You ready to go Bells, Jeeps all loaded up" Emmy said while still holding on to me

"Sure let's get going" I said

We got into his Jeep and headed to Charlie's. Once we arrived Emmy unloaded the jeep insisting on carrying everything. He at least let me get the door for him. We stepped in the door and Charlie came up to me and gave me a hug, which was unlike him. "Welcome home kids" He said

I was a little shocked that he had included Emmett as one of his kids. "Great to be home dad" I told him hugging him back.

The weekend went smoothly as well. Rosalie and Alice took me shopping, and I was quite proud of Alice I have to say she listened to everything I had to say. Thing also went much faster as she just showed me something she thought looked good on me, instead of playing games.

Probably the most surprising thing that happened over the weekend is that while I was shopping with the girls, Charlie actually took Emmett fishing. At first I was a little jealous, as my dad has never asked me to go fishing in years, but then I realized that he knew I didn't really like to fish. I really had to hand it to Charlie he was really making an effort with Emmett. And in all honestly it warmed my heart to see the two most important men in my life bonding.

I woke up to Emmett kissing me all over my face "Time to wake up baby" He said

Oh hell it's Monday time to go back to school

"Good morning" I told him as I kissed him

I got up and got ready for school and we headed out. When we arrived to school, I noticed all the students looking at us. We walked over to join the rest of the gang.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Give you two guesses and they both are Jessica" Edward replied

Angela then came over to me "Hey Bella do you have a minute?" she asked

"Sure" I answered as I walked away with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused

"Well, Jessica was saying that she had seen you in the video store and it looked like you were being beaten" Angela replied quietly not to be overheard. Little did Angela know that the vampires she did not want to overhear our conversation were hearing every last word. I was also a little angry at Angela for believing a word Jessica said, but she was just trying to be a good friend.

"Why would you believe a word she said?" I asked and gave her a smile

"I just wanted to make sure and you still have some bruises, I just thought maybe…" She trailed off

"Maybe Jessica wasn't lying" I finished for her "What else has she been saying?"

"I want you to know I didn't believe a word of the rest of this. But she has been telling everyone that you are their sex toy and that you have been with every male in the household including Carlisle" she said with a worried look on her face.

I then turned around and stalked off to find Jessica, I was going to kill that bitch. As I was walking to the school set on my mission, Rose came up and grabbed. me.

"Let me handle this Bella, I already have a plan" She said with an evil grin

"I can't just let her go around telling people this shit" I said

"Trust me, my plan will have her too humiliated to say anything about anyone ever again" Rosalie again had an evil grin.

"Alright" I replied. I guess if Rose's plan isn't good enough I could hunt Jessica later.

School went on with everyone staring at me. I actually got called to the guidance counselor office at one point. She was legally obligated to investigate. I could tell this was hard for her, but she had to follow her legal obligation, but on the other hand, I belonged to a vampire so even if it was true their was shit she could do about it. She was clearly relieved when I gave her the edited version of what happened so she was not stuck dealing with a situation she could do shit about.

Lunch time finally came around, we all entered the cafeteria and it went silent. This was getting ridiculous. We went to our table and Emmet went and got me lunch.

"Watch this Bella" Rosalie said indicating I should watch Jessica, though I did not know what I was watching for.

I then saw her staring at Mike Newton. Mike was a nerdy looking kid with greasy hair and he smelled awful. It wasn't that his parents didn't have money, he just chose not to shower very often. He was also obnoxious, and lacked even basic social graces. He had actually asked me to have sex with him my first day of school, and I had smacked him across the face.

As bad as Mike was, he did not deserve the years of teasing that Jessica had put him through. I had only gotten to witness it for a few days, but it was truly cruel.

As I watched Mike and Jessica would keep stealing glances at each other. I looked back at Rose and saw Jasper staring at them with a look of deep concentration. Then it dawned on me they were using Jasper's ability. I couldn't wait to see where this ended up so I turned back to watch the show. Jessica was licking her lips seductively at Mike. I tried my hardest not to laugh. Mike actually grabbed himself, god he is so disgusting. Jessica started undoing the top couple buttons on her blouse. Jessica then walked across the cafeteria to Mike and started kissing him. The entire Cafeteria went silent at watching the spectacle of them going at it. They then both left the cafeteria groping each other the entire way.

I turned around to see Rose missing.

"Where did Rose go?" I asked

"Where else to get pictures duh" Alice said to me while laughing.

"Oh my god, that was priceless, I wonder how far they will go" I said laughing

"With the dose of lust I hit them with on the way out the door, I'd be willing to be all the way" Jasper answered

"What about when they come to their senses?" I asked

"Don't worry, I have two classes with the two of them, I'm gong to shoot them full of so much love for each other, they will be engaged by the end of the day" He said with a smirk

"Jessica is going to be the laughing stock of the school by the end of the day." Alice said as she came out of a vision.

"That was perfect, she accuses you of being some kind of slut, and she's practically having sex in front of the whole school" Emmett said while still laughing

Wow remind me never to piss off Rose or Jasper damn, I thought beating her up a little would be harsh. Speaking of Rose, while I can't prove it, I think she had a talk with Lauren at one point. Ever since our fight, she has been a whole new person. It's almost as if she's found God. I asked Rose about it and all she did was smile.

Monday finished up pretty quietly except for Jessica and Mike being called into the office for public indecency. Apparently they were engaging in lude acts in one of their classes.

With Monday drawing to an end, it signaled a day closer to Wednesday. Yes Wednesday, hurricane Renee is due to descend on Forks, Washington. The closer we get, to her visit the more apprehensive I am feeling. Emmett on the other hand, was completely excited.

**LEMON ALERT (skip this part if you are offended by this stuff)**

I glanced up at my alarm clock and it was midnight. I have been lying in bed for an hour and, just could not fall asleep.

"AHHH" I finally yelled out frustrated at my clock was now showing 1am.

"What's wrong babe" Emmett said while circling his arms around me.

"I just can't sleep, I'm worried about Renee's visit." I tell him

"Why are you so worried? I'm sure it will be fine" He says in a soothing voice.

"You have no idea what this woman is like. She is just so dramatic. When she finds out about you, she's going to go completely …." I was ranting when Emmett lips suddenly crashed down onto mine effectively silencing my rant.

As we hit the point where we would usually stop, we didn't. This was nice. Emmett was kissing down my neck. I could feel the heat building up inside of me.

"God you smell so good" Emmett groaned out. "We better stop while I can" He said with no conviction.

"Please don't stop" I begged

With my plea, he lost any hint of residency. He grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled up and raised my arms up automatically as he slid my shirt off.

"You are so beautiful" He said looking at my half naked form.

Again he took my mouth forcefully our tongues battling for dominance. I felt him kissing down my neck and he then took one of my nipples in his mouth. It was like fireworks had gone off. His cold tongue was sweet torture. I couldn't help but moaning.

"shh, now Bells, we don't want to get your dad in here" Emmy warned as he took my other nipple into is mouth. Oh god this was sweet torture as all I wanted to do was scream out but had to remain silent.

His hand slid down my abdomen and slipped under the elastic of my underwear. His finger teased around my opening but never going where I needed it.

"Please Emmett I can't take it" I cried in frustration

Just then I felt his hand where I needed him and I ground up into it finally finding the friction by body desperately demanded. I started to cry out and Emmett crashed his mouth onto mine to catch my screams. Emmett than slipped his finger inside of me and I was on fire. Never have I experienced anything like this. He set up a steady rhythm and kept kissing me to catch my cries fo ecstasy.

I slid my hand down to his groin and he grabbed it and put it up over my head. "No baby not tonight, tonight is about only you" He said before his lips captured mine again.

He sped up his ministrations, and It toppled me over the edge, into a mind blowing orgasm. Holy shit, I have never felt like this before I thought to myself. I suddenly felt guilty about having such selfish pleasure.

"What about you?" I asked

"Like I said, tonight was about you. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to stop without going all the way, and I don't think you are ready for that yet" He replied

And he was right, I know I love him there is no doubt there, but my virginity was the last thing I had to give to him.

"Now, see if your Emmy has worn you out enough to sleep yet" He said with a smirk

He pulled me into his side and curled his arms around me, and I drifted off into a dreamless dead sleep. I guess he had worn me out after all.

************* **SAFE TO READ AGAIN**

**Tuesday had also thank god, gone off without incident. All though some pretty revealing pictures of Jessica and Mike had been hung all around school. I had to admit, Rosalie was quite the photographer, the way, she really knows how to capture things in the best lighting.**

**The best thing was Jessica couldn't even look anyone in the eye. However she was still with Mike, which was strange considering Jasper said, he was no longer manipulating them.**

**I woke up and realized Wednesday had now arrived and myself and Emmett had a date for dinner with my mother. My mother has been pestering me to find out what Emmett's favorite quinine is. If she only knew. She finally gave up, saying if he was as big as he is, he could probably eat anything. Yeah, I thought when she told me this, anything that is still breathing.**

**We got in Emmett's Jeep and started for school. "Emmy, you ready for the math exam today" I asked**

"**Doesn't matter I have no intention of passing it" He said causally**

"**EXCUSE ME!" I said royally pissed off. No way have I spent as much time as I have spent tutoring him in the past weeks to have him fail, and on purpose at that.**

"**I have no intension of passing this year, I've told you before you aren't going to school without me" He replied**

**If I wasn't so pissed off I would have found this situation terribly romantic. He was willing to fail for me. But didn't he know?**

"**Emmy, what are you talking about?" I said frustrated.**

"**We are all seniors you are a junior, you are not going to school by yourself. All of us were going to purposely fail, but Esme put her foot down, so it is just going to be me." He said like it was obvious.**

"**Emmett Cullen, I am graduating at the end of this year. God I wish you had just asked me. So if you fail, you will be a senior all by yourself." I informed him irritated beyond belief.**

"**But you are a junior" He said confused**

"**I told you before, I was in all AP classes back in Phoenix, I even have some college credits, under my belt. I was supposed to graduate this December, but Forks didn't have the classes I needed open to finish. Next semester I have only three classes to finish, the rest of the day I'm going to be helping Mrs. Roberts in the library as they have no more classes to offer me that I haven't already taken." I informed him. "Oh god, please tell me you are actually prepared of this test?" I asked hopefully**

"**With all your tutoring I'll do just fine. You have no idea how happy you have just made me. I was dreading another year of high school" He said happily**

**We had arrived at school, and I realized that for at least ten minutes I hadn't thought of the impending dread of dinner this evening.**

**After school, I was waiting outside for Emmett, nervous to hear how his Math test went. My beautiful man than emerged from the building. I just gave him a hopeful look"**

"**Aced it guaranteed, you covered everything that was on there" He said proudly **

"**We need to celebrate" I said excitedly**

"**Yeah we could go to dinner tonight" He said with an evil glint in his eye**

"**Asshole" I replied only half jokingly**

**We went back to Charlie's to get ready to meet Renee and Phil in Port Angeles. We both dressed up. I was wearing a simple black dress, and Emmett was sporting a dress jacket and tie and nice slacks. We went downstairs and Charlie was dressed up as well. I gave Charlie a confused look.**

"**I'm gong with you two, you didn't think I would let you face this alone" He said**

**I ran up to Charlie and gave him a big hug. I now how hard this was gong to be for him, having dinner with his ex-wife and her new husband. We got into Charlie's cruiser and headed for the restaurant. God help us all.**

**A/N**

**Next up, Renee meets Emmett.**


End file.
